


Glee: The Next Generation (Season One)

by thenameissnix



Series: Glee: The Next Generation [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Autism, Break Up, Bullying, Coming Out, Divorce, Drug Use, Embarrassment, F/M, Heart Attack, Make Up, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Semi AU, Song Lyrics, TNG, The Next Generation, Vandalism, stage fright, teen drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: See what happens after the New Directions grow up. And there’s a lot of surprises in store. This is the season when Christina joins the Cheerios and then quits to spend more time discovering herself. When Beth tries to find her real parents. When Lenny tells everyone his deep secret. There’s a lot of drama in WMHS coming your way.





	1. Pilot

_The New Directions wait on the stage along with Vocal Adrenaline and other groups as they wait and see who wins nationals. "The New Directions!" Everyone got excited and hug each other._

16 years later...

"Christina Maria Schuester, get up!" Will Schuester yelled upstairs to his 15-year-old daughter. "You don't wanna be late for your final cheer routine at middle school!" Will can't believe it has been 16 years since the New Directions won Nationals, but after they all graduate they seem to be down the social heap...again. They did have a great few seasons. Now his oldest daughter was going to William McKinely High School.  
"Will, you don't need to yell! Be civilized!" Holly Holliday, his wife said.  
"Ok."  
"BRITNEY JEAN SCHUESTER GET UP!" Holly yelled.  
"Hypocrite!" They both laughed and kissed.

***In Christina and Britney's room***

"Hold still, Britney! I'm almost done." Christina said to her 13-year-old sister.  
"Mom's yelling for me!" Britney said.  
"I know, but she can wait...Ok done!" she turned Britney's chair around and showed her the mirror. "See you look the best, sis!"  
"It feels weird!"  
"Cause you rarely wear makeup!"  
"Cause it makes me look like a slut!"  
"No, it doesn't!"  
"Chrissy, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure," Christina replied as she puts her makeup up.  
"Do you think I can be a cheerleader like you this year?"  
Christina paused. _*Christina's Voiceover: I knew she was going to ask me that sometime soon, but I didn't think today. She tried out so many times, but Ms. Rodriquez wouldn't let her cause the girls were complaining about her. See my sister, Britney, has Autism and everyone thinks it's a bad thing, but it's not._  
"Of course! I mean those girls won't mess with you!"  
"I know I will!" She gets excited.  
"LET'S GO!" Will yell.  
"C'mon let's go before dad has a heart attack!" Christina said and laughed.

***At Lima Middle School***

The Schuester Family walked into the school's gym. Christina saw her best friend, Beth Corcoran with the other cheerleaders. Beth saw Christina and Christina ran to her and they hug.  
"Christina, look over there," Beth pointed to a female. "That's Coach Sylvester!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah if we do good were automatically in the Cheerios!"  
"Oh my god, I hope we do good," Christina said.  
"Thanks, Captain, you have great confidence in us!" Beth said, sarcastically.  
"Sorry, Beth I mean we can do it!"  
"Ok everyone here's your Lima Middle Pirates!" the announcer said. Everyone cheered.

The music started playing as the girls started their routine.

After they're done everyone stands up and cheers. Christina and Beth hug and squealed. All of a sudden Coach Sylvester walked over to them. Will saw her walk over to them, so he went over.

"You Girls are talented," Sue said.  
"Thanks!" They both said.  
"You girls wanna be on my Cheerios?"  
"Yes!" They both exclaimed.  
"Uh, Sue what are you doing?" Will asked.  
"Dad, she offer us to join Cheerios," Christina said.  
"Will this is your daughter?" Sue asked.  
"Yeah, and you offer her and Beth a spot on Cheerios?"  
"Yeah, you need to clean that hair gel out of your ears and pay attention," Sue said. _Wow,_ Christina thought.  
"Well, Dad I'm gonna go say bye to the school by myself, I'll meet you guys at the car," Christina said.  
"Ok, be back at around five, okay?"  
"Ok"

Christina walked around the school and went into the auditorium and saw a stereo, she looked around to make sure no one was in there. When the coast was clear, she walked up to the stage and looked at the CDs. _That's it_ , she thought when she saw the right CD. She put it in and stand in the middle of the stage and started to sing _Something's Got a Hold on Me_.

Little did she know Will happened to walk by the auditorium and walked in when he heard a voice. _I can't believe it she can sing,_ he thought _maybe she'll join glee club!_ He didn't say anything he just left when she got done.

Christina sat down breathing hard. "No one can know," she said to herself as she got up she saw a door been opened. Did she leave it open? She just shook her head and left.

***First Day of School***

Christina and Beth stand outside of William McKinley High School.  
"I can't believe it, Christina, we're in high school now and were Cheerios!" Beth squealed.  
"My dad said they label you as soon as you walk in there for freshman year. So, Beth let's go in." Christina and Beth walk in. Some football players did a double take. As they walk, Christina saw Will and quickly take Beth and went into a Janitor's closet.  
"What was that? People will think we're together!" Beth yelled.  
"If you keep yelling they will!" Christina opened the door a little bit. "I don't want my dad to ask me to join the glee club."  
"Ok...still don't go all ninja on me without my permission ok?"  
"then I wouldn't be a ninja."  
"True."

***Meanwhile***

Will had sat in the auditorium waiting for auditions to start. A girl walked in.  
"Hi I'm Annabel Hudson, and I'm going to sing "Overrated" By Ashley Tisdale."  
"Annabel Hudson as in your related to Finn Hudson?"  
"Yeah, he's my dad."  
"Ok go ahead."

After she was done,

"That's great! You're in!"  
"Thank you!"

***In hallway***

"Charlie so your actually going to audition for glee club with me?" Lenny Davis asked.  
"Lenny, me and you are buds and were going to make it=, because we're going to do some hip hop." Charlie Cahn replied.

*In auditorium*

They performed "Kiss, Kiss" by Chris Brown and T-Pain.

"Wow, you guys are great!" Will had exclaimed. "You both are in!"  
"Thanks," Lenny said.

***In Glee Club***

"Guys, we got three new members! Annabel Hudson, Charlie Cahn and Lenny Davis." Will said.  
"But, Mr. Schue, we need 4 more members to compete!" Clara Lanes said.  
"I know Clara, but these are the only three to audition."  
"Wow, this school is SO helpful." Clara rolled her eyes.  
"That didn't make any sense," Robert Kaye said.  
"Shut up, Robert!"  
"Guys, calm down!" Christina walked into the room and said: "Hey dad, I need $5."  
"Why?"  
"Vending machine."  
"Ok," he goes through his wallet and gives her 5 bucks.  
"thanks bye." she left.  
"Wait, Christina is your daughter?" Annabel asked.  
"uh yeah, why?"  
"She's a bitch to me."  
"Christina is not like that."  
"Whatever."  
_This is going well_ , Will thought.

*At Cheerios Practice*

"Ok, as you all know today I pick our captain for Cheerios today," Sue said. "And I've decided Christina Schuester is our captain."  
"Oh my god, thank you!" Christina said.  
"Your welcome," Sue replied.  
"Beth, can you believe it?"  
"Uh, yeah I can't believe it," Beth said. _I really wanted that slot_ , she thought.

***At Beth's house***

"Mom, I'm home!" Beth yelled.  
"Honey, how was it?" Shelby Corcoran asked.  
"I didn't get the captain slot. I got the co-captain slot.''  
"Then the thing I 'm going to tell you is going to make your day even worse."  
"What is it, mom?"  
"Honey, sit down." They sat down. "Beth, you're adopted."  
"WHAT?"  
"Calm down."  
"Then who're my parents?"  
"Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman."  
"Where are they?"  
"I don't know."  
"Ok, I'm going in my room."  
"Ok."

Beth starts singing _Shadow_ by Ashlee Simpson.

***next day, in auditorium***

"Ok, guys we're going to do a group number to end the week." Will said.  
"What are we doing?" Annabel asked.  
"Don't Stop Believin'"  
"Classic," Charlie said. Annabel smiles at him.  
"Let's go."

They started to perform and it ended great. Christina had walked in.


	2. Dance Like There's No Tomorrow

*in Glee Club*

"So It's the time for a theme week...who's got suggestions?" Will asked.

"Don't you have an idea?" Clara asked.

"Actually I don't, that's why I'm asking you guys."

"Why don't you find one?" Clara crossed her eyes. The bell rang.

"Bye guys." Will said.

The Cheerios are standing in the middle of the football field. (Background song:  **MIA - Jimmy**   )

After the Cheerios get finished, Sue yelled in her bullhorn: "YOU THINK THIS IS HARD TRY BEING WATERBOARDED THAT'S HARD! HIT THE SHOWERS!" Christina looked around for her dad to pick her up, then she saw him and walk over to him.

"Hey, dad!" She said.

"Hey, that was a nice performance!" Will told her. He's not happy that she's a cheerio, but it makes her happy.

"Thanks, I picked out the song"

"What was the song?"

"Jimmy by M.I.A., we're trying a new dance theme."

"Really? That's cool" Will got a theme for glee club now.

***Glee Club next day***

"Ok, guys I got a theme!" Will said. "Dance."

"Dance?" Charlie asked awkwardly.

"Like dance kind of music."

"So, how are we going to do it?" Annabel asked. "Are we actually going to dance?"

"No, just music that makes you wanna dance."

"I like this theme!!!" Clara squealed.

***After Glee Club***

"Annabel!" Clara yelled.

"Yeah," Annabel replied.

"We should do a duet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we should do 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)' By the Eurythmics."

"Who?"

"You'll see!" They walked out of the school

***In Sue's office***

"We have a crisis on our hands, ladies," Sue said to Christina, Beth, Gina, and Allison.

"What?" Christina asked.

“Someone told Schuester about the theme of our cheer routine.” Sue stares down at Christina.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“I’m sure you mention something. So I’m making you four my spies.”

“Spies for what?” Beth asked.

“To spy on the Glee Club, I need eyes on the inside,” Sue replied.

“Hold up! I don’t spy on my dad’s group. I hate Glee, but I love my dad.” Christina said.

“Whatever then the three of you be my spies than.”

“Ok,” Beth said. _Maybe I’ll be captain if I do well at spying_. Christina couldn’t believe Beth would do that.

***In Glee Club, Auditorium***

Annabel and Clara singing:

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeMFqkcPYcg

After they finished:

“That was great, girls!” Will exclaimed.

“Thanks, Mr. Schue!” Clara said, beaming.

“I can’t wait to see all yours!” Will said to the rest of the glee club. The bell rings. Beth, Gina, and Allison walk in.

“Hey Will?” Beth said, she calls Will by his first name; they’ve known each other forever.

“Uh, yeah Beth?” Will asked.

“We like to join Glee Club.”

“But isn’t that ‘social suicide’ to you guys?”

“Maybe to Christina, but not to us.”

“Ok, you’re in. Come to rehearsal tomorrow and audition.” Will packed up his stuff and walks out.

***Glee Club next day***

“Ok, before we continue we got three new members.”

“Really? Who?” Clara asked.

“Beth Corcoran, Gina Roberts and Allison Day.”

“Really? Why them?” Annabel asked, surprised.

“They want to audition.”

“Yes, so let us!” Beth said.

“Go Beth.” Will sat over with the rest of the glee club.

“Go!” Beth said to the musicians.

 They performed "I Say a Little Prayer".

“That’s good, guys you’re in!” Will chuckles. “So who’s up for this week’s theme?” Lana Chang raised her hand. “Lana, ok.” Will goes sits down and Lana gets up.

“Hey guys,” Lana said.

“Oh my god, she speaks!” Clara exclaimed.

“What do you mean?” Lenny asked.

“She never talks or sings for all that matters.”

“Anyway…So I’m going to sing ‘Everytime We Touch’ by Cascada,” Lana said. She started to sing.

Afterward, everyone’s mouth was open. She was perfect!

“Good job!” Will exclaimed. “We might have a new soloist!”

“Thanks, Mr. Schue!” Lana smiled and then sat down.

“So guys I can’t wait for yours!” the bell rang. Everyone walked out.

***At Cheerios practice***

“Ok everyone lined up!” Sue yelled. “We need one more member, a guy member.”

“Why?” Christina asked.

“For the Madonna number, I have planned for you guys.”

“I think I have one person!” Beth said.

“Good Beth brings him,” Sue said and left.

***Before Glee practice***

“Lenny!” Beth yelled.

“May I help you, Beth?” Lenny asked, dully.

“Want more chances to perform?”

“What do you mean?”

“Coach Sylvester needs a guy for the Madonna number were doing at the fall assembly.”

“Madonna?”

“Yeah is that a problem?”

“No count me in!”

Beth smiles.

***Fall assembly***

“Welcome students,” Principal Figgins said in the microphone. “First an announcement, whoever stole the lunch ladies’ cart in the cafeteria needs to come to the office immediately. Anyway, the Cheerios have a treat for you.” Figgins walks away and sits down.

They performed "4 Minutes".

Will looked mad, he went down the bleachers and walked up to Sue.

“Sue what’s this?!?” he yelled.

“What you missed it?” Sue asked. “Probably applying gel in the bathroom, weren’t you? Well, Lenny Davis joined the Cheerios!”

“Why?”

“He has a right to join dad,” Christina said.

“Ok, never mind.”

***Glee Club***

“Ok guys got a song to end the week!” Will said.

“What song?” Lana asked.

“’Imma Be’ by the Black Eyed Peas!”

“Why BEP? I mean I liked them but you know them?”  
Charlie asked, confused.

“Well, I know them, because they’re very popular…and my daughter, Britney keeps playing this song. So let’s go! Our soloists are going to be: Charlie Cahn and Beth Corcoran.”

“Wasn’t I going to be the soloist?” Lana asked.

“I have a different song for you ok?”

Lana just nodded.

“From the top!”

 They performed "Imma Be"


	3. Everything is Not What it Seems

***In Christina and Britney's room***

Christina is putting makeup on Britney like she does every day while listening to "Speechless" by Lady Gaga.

All of a sudden Beth walked into the room.

"Did you see it?" She asked steamed.

"See what?" Christina asked, confused. Beth scoffs really hard. "I see it makes you mad." Beth shakes her head, mad. "Hey, Britney I'm done ok?"

"Ok," Britney said, as she leaves.

"What is it?" Christina asked.

"It's a blog," Beth said.

"So what's a blog?"

"You know like a journal but public-"

"I know what a blog is!"

"Oh someone at our school is posting a blog and dissing the cheerios!"

"Oh heck nah!" They go to Christina's computer. Beth types in [www.wmhsbloggossip.com](http://www.wmhsbloggossip.com/) (not a real link!) Christina looks at it and she looks steamed.

"I wonder who it is," Beth wonders.

"I know who it is," Christina said, dully. "Who else has the initials 'APH'?"

***School next day***

Christina and Beth walk into school as they always do every morning. As they walk Christina saw Annabel at her locker. _Payback is going to come soon, just you wait_ , She thought.

***Glee club***

"Ok, guys I got a theme this week!" Mr. Schue said, proudly.

"Please not dance again!" Clara groaned.

"No, we're doing songs about keeping secrets!"

"You're lesson plans get worse and worse every week."

"For example, like what songs to sing?" Annabel asked.

"Songs that deal with gossip, or secrets or well that concept."

***Sue's office***

"So tell me the deeds!" Sue asked, impatient.

"They did a dance number, 'Imma Bee' by Black Eyed Peas," Beth reported. "Also I was one of the soloists."

"Weird choice. Anyway, they steal any other ideas of us?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Ok, thanks, Beth. You might be captain material if only Christina wasn't on the team."

***In Glee Club***

Annabel and Charlie started to perform "Tell Me Something I Don't Know."

"That was great!" Will exclaimed. "You guys have a perfect melody together! Maybe you'll be our two people for sectionals?"

Everyone clapped.

***In locker room***

Christina is getting her bag and Beth comes up to her.

"Christina I need your help!" Beth pleads.

"With what?" Christina replied, curious.

"My song for glee club...I can't believe I said that."

"Your point is!"

"I'm singing with Robert Vasquez."

"Why him?"

"He's Hispanic and hot!"

"Ok…What's the theme?"

"Secrets, gossip, etc."

"That sounds like my dad all right…how about 'Hips Don't Lie' By Shakira?"

"Thanks! Chrissy!"

***Glee Club***

"Ok, who's up?" Will asked.

"Robert and I are Mr. Schue!" Beth said.

"Ok."

They started to perform.

"That's great Beth and Robert!" Will said as they finished. Clara looked steam. She has a crush on Robert.

***Cheerios practice***

"Ok losers gather up!" Sue yelled. Everyone went up to her. "So we're going to have our invitational tomorrow! And we're going to practice in front of everyone before we start."

"What's the point of that?" Christina asked.

"Don't question me Schuester, it's bad enough you told your butt chin dad our themes." Christina fell to silence. "So be ready!" everyone dismissed.

"I can't do it," Christina said, scared.

"Can't do what?" Lenny asked.

"Practice in front of people! I'm afraid I'll mess up!"

"I think I got a way we can pass that?"

***Cheerios Invitational***

"Are You Ready for This" started playing in the background.

"I am nervous, Lenny!" Christina said.

"Remember when we go out there, we're going to warm up not like normal, but Beyoncé style!" Lenny said.

"Do I have to do this?" Beth asked.

"If you're my best friend you will!" Christina yelled.

"Ok calm down!" Christina, Lenny & Beth go out in the middle of the gym acting like their going to warm up. Then they start singing and dancing "Single Ladies".

After they got done everyone cheered. Coach Sylvester looked mad.

***At Annabel's locker***

Annabel is putting up her textbooks when Christina, Beth, Gina and Allison go up to her.

"I heard your spreading rumors about us cheerios," Christina asked, steamed.

"What makes you think that?" Annabel asked.

"Are your initials 'APH'?"

"Uh yeah" her voice shaking, she knew she been caught.

"What is your middle name?" Gina asked, curious.

"Patti. It's after Patti LuPone. My Uncle Kurt is obsessed with her."

"Can we go back on the subject were on?" Christina asked, annoyed. "Don't' say any more stuff about us or I will hurt you."

"Yeah right!" Christina got mad and started to fight her. Students gather around cheering on Christina. Then Coach Beiste came and broke the girls up.

***Figgins office***

"I can't believe you got in a fight!" Will yelled.

"SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID STUFF ABOUT THE CHEERIOS!" Christina yelled back.

"This was over the cheerios?"

"Yeah, she said nasty stuff about us online!"

Then Finn walked in.

"Mr. Schue, what's going on?" He asked his old teacher.

"Your daughter and my daughter got in a fight." Will replied.

"Annabel, what happened?"

"Nothing daddy," Annabel was freaking out, her dad gets mad every once in a while and she knew this time it's going to be one of them.

"Christina told me Annabel wrote bad things about her online," Will answered.

"You did?" Finn asked.

"I don't know if it's true or not cause I know you sometimes lie Christina."

"YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?" Christina was furious; didn't she stick up for this man?

"I'm not saying that-"

"Yeah, you are!"

"Chris-" Christina gets up and says: "Always choose your glee people and not your own daughter!" she tries to walk out but Figgins stops her.

"Don't leave Christina, we need to discuss your suspicion."

"I'M SYSPENDED FOR ONE STUPID FIGHT?"

"Yeah, Annabel you can leave" Annabel walks out.

***In auditorium***

"Ok, so I decided our theme this week is kind of not being followed." Will said to the kids.

"Like I said your themes are boring," Clara said.

"Anyway, so I was thinking we end this week with the song 'Don't Stop The Music' by Rihanna."

"Another Britney obsession?" Beth asked. She knew Britney so much she can tell if Britney is obsessing over something like that.

"Yeah so start!" They performed.


	4. Love is a Many Splendor Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Glee: The Next Generation
> 
> Annabel was writing stuff about the Cheerios on an online blog and Christina got mad.
> 
> "Next time you write stuff about the cheerios I'm going to hurt you."
> 
> And they got in a fight, and Christina got suspended. Christina also thinks that her dad likes the glee club and not her.
> 
> "You always pick your glee people over your own daughter!"
> 
> Also Clara keeps thinking Will's lesson plans are boring.
> 
> and that's what you miss on GLEE TNG!

 

***In Christina's Dream***

(Background song: Love is a Many Splendor Thing from _Grease_ )

Christina is dreaming of a guy. The guy looks familiar. She has seen him somewhere. The guy turned around...it was Charlie. They shared a kiss.

***In Reality, ***

Christina had woke up. "Wow, think I'm in love with Charlie Cahn."

***In Will's car with Christina***

"I still can't belive you got in a fight over gossip," Will said, furious.  
"It was just one fight-" Christina started to say, than Will interrupt.  
"AND you got suspended!"  
"Just calm down!" Christina scoffed. "And it was only for two days."  
"STILL you got suspended!"  
"I'm sorry ok," Christina looked at her dad.  
"Just don't do it again ok?"  
"Ok." They turned into the parking lot. _I need to find out for more about Charlie,_ Christina thought.

***Beth's locker***

"Beth, I need your help!" Christina said.  
"With what?" Beth asked, trying to get her textbooks.  
"Asking Charlie out."  
"You like Charlie?"  
"Actually...I don't know...it's just that...well..."  
"uh, Christina get to the point!"  
"I just had a dream about him and I need to know if I do love him."  
"Why don't you just ask him out?"  
"Aw come on I do things for you all the time, please Beth?" Christina clapped her hands together and did a puppy face look.  
"FINE!"  
"Thank you!"

***In Glee Club***

Everyone was just sitting around waiting for Mr. Schue. When Beth walked in she saw Charlie and went to him.

"Hey Charlie can we talk?" Beth asked him.

"Sure," Charlie replied. "What's up?"

"So I have this friend…"

"…Yeah…"

"…she has a crush on you…"

 _Was she talking about her?,_ Charlie wondered.

"…is this friend you?" he asked without thinking.

"NO! No not at all! Not that's bad, but-I mean my friend, Christina Schuester."

"Oh.." _Christina is cute_. "Sure I love to go out with her."

"Cool I'll let her know." Beth walks away. Will walks in.

"Ok guys I got a theme this week, guys."

"What is it?" Clara asked.

"Love, usually I do this for valentine's day, but I feel like it's a great time to do it since some people don't like my themes." He said directly to Clara.

"It's decent."

***At Christina's locker***

Charlie walked up to Christina.

"Hey Christina," Charlie said, nervously.

"Hey" she replied, nervously.

"So I wanted to know if you wanted to go out?"

"Yeah I would love that!"

"Cool I'll see you later."

"See you." Charlie walked away.

(Christina: One in a Million by Hannah Montana)

***In the locker room after Cheerios practice***

"Thank you so much!" Christina exclaimed to Beth.

"Oh you're welcome." Beth replied. "I really want to date Robert."

"Oh it'll happen you guys are perfect for each other."

"Aww thanks! You think so?"

"I know so!"

"So you're dad is going a 'love' theme this week and I need help with the song again."

"You should do some country, but there's a lot of songs like that!"

"I know the song."

(Beth: Love Story by Taylor Swift)

Everyone clapped while Clara looked at her mad. She knew she was trying to get Robert.

***After Glee Club***

_Annabel's voiceover:_

_This is obviously the best theme Mr. Schue ever came up with so far. It gave me the confidence to ask Charlie out. I hope it'll work!_

"Hey Charlie," Annabel said.

"Oh hey Annabel," He replied.

"So I was wondering-" she got interrupted by Christina who came by.

"Hey Charlie," Christina said.

"Hey," they linked arms. "What were you going to say Annabel?" Christina glared at her.

"Oh nothing," Annabel walked away, heartbroken.

_I thought he liked me…_

(Annabel: Take a Bow by Rihanna)

***Friday at Glee Club***

"Ok some of you didn't perform which is all right," Will stated.

"Yeah it was all right," Clara said.

"So here's this week's performance" Will handed everyone a paper.

"Somebody to love?" Charlie asked. "This isn't that annoying Justin Bieber song isn't it?"

Will chuckles. "No it's a Queen song."

"Oh."

(Charlie, Annabel, Clara and Robert: Somebody to Love by Queen


	5. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Glee: TNG...
> 
> Christina had a dream about kissing Charlie so she has a crush on him, but she got Beth to ask him out for her and he said yes.
> 
> Also, Beth likes Robert, but Clara likes Robert too. and Clara's not happy about that.
> 
> And that's what you missed on Glee TNG

***In Glee Club***

Will wrote, "Your Choice" on the board.  
"What's that?" Clara asked.  
"This week's lesson. You get to pick what song you wanna perform."  
"Sweet"  
"So there shouldn't be any complaints," he said directly to Clara.  
"Whatever." the bell rang.  
"Charlie I want to talk to you," Will said. Charlie walked up to him. "So you're dating my daughter are you?"  
Charlie looks nervous, why was he nervous? "Uh-uh yes, sir."  
"You don't have to be nervous."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, just I'm glad it's you and not some other football player who-you know." Charlie knew he was right, there was about 90% of football players who lost their virginity at the age of 14.  
"I would never pressure her into that if that's what you are saying."  
"I wasn't saying that, but thank you I'm glad to hear that." Will sighed. "It's just she's my oldest daughter and if something happens to her I will be depressed. Same with my youngest, but I have no problems with her."  
"Ok."  
"Have you guys kissed?" That was out of nowhere and Charlie wasn't expecting it.  
"No, sir and that's the truth."  
"I'm surprised. I don't know why, but I am."  
"Ok, are we done? I need to get to practice."  
"Yeah, we are."

***At home***

"I think it's sweet she's got a boyfriend," Holly said while getting dinner ready.  
"I do trust this guy, it's just that I'm not sure she's ready to date," Will confessed.  
"Well she's smart and if she gets into any trouble we're going to be there for her, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Good! Now make sure Britney gets ready for dinner."  
"You have like 20 minutes left, she can wait."  
"Will, I've told you: when you're not here when we try to tell her it's dinner time she starts having a meltdown. I just don't want a meltdown tonight ok?"  
"Ok, I'll get her." Christina walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey," She smiled.  
"Hey, why the smile, Smiley McGee?" Holly said, smiling.  
"Oh, nothing."  
"Hey Christina let's talk," Will said, pulling out a chair. Christina sits down.  
"Talk...about...what?"  
"We know your dating Charlie."  
"Ok, so?"  
"So this calls for-"  
"NO! NO not 'the talk'!" Christina yelled. "I've already been tramatized by mom's version of it and I don't wanna know your version!" Holly laughed.  
"Cucumber demenstration?" Will asked. Holly nods.  
"So NO!" Christina said.  
"Fine then get Britney ready for dinner." Will said. Holly glared at him. "What?" Holly shakes her head.  
"It's going to be hard, she's playing with the VCR again," Christina replied. Holly groaned.  
"Great another meltdown tonight, thanks, Will," Holly said, frastrated. She got up and went to get her.

***Glee Club***

(Beth: How Will I Know by Keke Palmer)

Everyone clapped. Clara was starting to get really mad at Beth. She needs a plan. The bell rang.

***Christina's locker***

"Hey Chris," Clara said to her.  
"What do you want Clara?" Christina replied, annoyed.  
"So I need your help."  
"With what?"  
"To make Beth stop falling for my boy."  
"Robert is your 'boy'?"  
"We have the history."  
"Look, I don't want anything to do with your drama you're about to cause, ok?"  
"Look just because you are a Cheerio, doesn't mean you have to be a bitch." Christina looked steamed. "And I know you're a bitch for either two reasons. Reason #1: your parents either neglects you or abuses you. -or- #2: You don't want anyone to know your nice. Actually, I have one more reason: you're insecure about yourself. I know #1 is out of the picture so I'm going with 2 and 3." Christina stood there silent.  
"Anyway, just stop Beth ok?" Clara walked away.

***Glee Club***

_Robert's Voiceover: It's great being a sophomore. That means I know how stuff goes around here. Excpet the deal with Beth Corcoran. I notice she likes me, but I saw her talking to Charlie. Then I found out Charlie and Schue's daughter are dating, I also notice soemthing is going on in Beth's life, but I love Clara. Me and her dated for a while last year. I want her back, though._

(Robert and Clara: Lady is a Tramp)

Beth was pissed.

***In Annabel's room***

Annabel was on Facebook. She can't decide wheather or not she should delete Charlie off of her friends or not. Her train of thought was interrupted by a bing.

Lenny D: hey ann

Annabel hesitated. Then she replied:

Annabel H: hey len

Lenny D: so wanna do a # together?

Annabel H: wat #?

Lenny D: I'm n da mood fo some katy perry :D

Annabel H: which song?

Lenny D:….u'll c

***Glee Club***

(Annabel & Lenny:)

.com/watch?v=F57P9C4SAW4&ob=av2n

Everyone clapped.

"That was great you guys!" Will exclaim, as usual. The bell rang.

***In Boys' Locker Room***

Charlie was just finishing up getting ready to go home when Robert came up to him.

"Hey, dude," Robert said. "So I know this is personal, but have you kissed Christina yet?"

"Why is everyone asking me this?" Charlie asked.

"Because if you guys did you be the 'it' couple."

"True, but I'm going to wait, ok?"

"Whatever you say."

***Girls' Locker Room***

Christina was getting ready to go home, then Beth came up to her.

"So have you and Charlie kissed?" Beth said, upfront.

"That was pretty upfront," Christina said.

"Yeah, yeah," Beth replied while swatting her hand as if she swatting an annoying fly away. "So have you or not?"

"No, I mean I want too, but he's not like that."

"Bull crap! Every guy is like that, I mean have you seen Degrassi?"

"Why does it matter anyway?"

"Cause you'll be the 'it' couple and let's face it your going to need it."

"Why…"

"Oh just trust me." She smirked. Christina didn't realize Beth was planning something.

"Ok…"

***At Charlie's locker***

"Hey," Christina said, as she walked up to him.

"Hey," he smiled.

"So people have been trying to get us to uh-"

"Kiss? Same here."

"It's hard being popular and having a boyfriend."

"Is that bad?"

"No just it's new."

"Well, we can wait-" Christina interrupted him and kissed him. "-Or we can kiss now?"

They both smiled. They hold hands and walk off.

***Charlie and the boys are in the bleachers/Christina and the girls are in the gym***

[Charlie & Christina: My First Kiss by 3OH!3 and Kesha)

***At Christina's house***

Christina walked into the kitchen, smiling. Her first kiss was…great. Then Will walked in.

"Honey, why are you smiling?" He asked, curious.

"Oh nothing," she said, dreamy.

"Are you sure…"

"I guess, well, it's emabarassing to tell you."

"You guys kissed didn't you?"

"Dad-"

"That's ok, but honey you need to be careful."

"Dad-"

"No, listen to me."

"Fine." She sat down.

"There's one thing on boys mind and one thing only."

"Really?" Christina said, sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, be careful-"

"Dad I know ok I'm not 12 freaking years old."

"Promise me you'll be careful?"

"Yes I promise," she held up three fingers. "Scout's honor!"

Will chuckled. "Ok, go"

***Transition to Group performance of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry***


	6. Decisions Need to Be Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Glee: The Next Generation…
> 
> Christina and Charlie have been dating for two weeks and they had shared their first kiss.
> 
> Christina can actually sing, but she hides it so her dad won't make her join glee club.
> 
> Beth likes Robert, but Clara likes Robert also; even though Robert seems to still have feelings for Clara.
> 
> And that's what you missed on…GLEE: TNG!

***In Sue's office***

"You can't quit the cheerios!" Sue exclaimed. "You either die or I kick you off!"

"I'm sorry, coach, but it's not me," Christina said.

"You're my captain! I need you!"

"I guess you'll have to find someone else."

"I knew it! It's Schue's plan to get back at me!"

"No…it's my choice…he doesn't know I'm quitting."

"Who supposed to do the five-hour long routine? I guess I have to do something about immigrants." Christina looked at her confused. "Anyway, I knew you were like your father. You guys both wear vests!"

"This is the only vest I own," Christina said.

"Whatever then go!"

(Christina: "I Always Knew" by Jem)

***In Glee Club***

Everyone was sitting around. Will was doing some paperwork when Christina walked in. Everyone turned to her in surprise. She wasn't wearing a Cheerios outfit!

"Hey everyone!" Christina smiled. Will look at her confused.

"Uh, Christina everything ok?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I thought I join the glee club!" everyone looked at her like she was on crack.

"That's great!"

"She has to audition!" Annabel said, glaring at her.

"I got a song!" Christina went over to the musicians. "Robert, can you help?"

"Sure," he said.

(Christina and Robert: "Here I Come" by Fergie)

Everyone clapped.

"Welcome to the glee club!" Will exclaimed.

***At Beth's locker***

Clara walked up to Beth's locker.

"Stay away from my man," Clara slammed Beth's locker. "Clear?"

"Excuse me, who's your man?" Beth asked.

"Don't play stupid with me, slut," Clara smirked. "And for the record, just because you sang a song with him doesn't make you guys' official."

"I happen to know Robert loves me."

"Find another man." Clara walks away.

***Later, at Christina's locker***

"She is such a bitch," Beth yelled in in frustration. "Chrissy, if you were there you be mad too."

"Beth, as much as I love seeing a cat fight, I need to go," Christina replied.

"What during a crisis like this?"

"You'll live!"

"Whatever" Beth walked to her locker, as she went into her locker she saw Clara walked by Robert, Robert looked down at Clara's bottom. IT WAS WAR!

[Beth & Clara: "The Boy is Mine" by Brandy & Monica]

Will intersect in and said: "Ok guys enough! You can fight in song, but that's it!"

"Tell the stick figure," Beth said.

Clara looks at Will and says: "I understand." Then she pushed Beth. Beth tried to push back, but Will stopped them.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled.

"Give up while you're ahead, Corcoran, he's got his eyes on me," Clara said, as she left.

***At Beth's house***

"Mom I'm home" Beth yelled. _Oh yeah, she's not my mom_.

"Hey, honey how was your day?" Shelby asked.

"It was good." Beth lied through her teeth. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"What were my parents like?"

"Beth, I've told you already!"

"Tell me again."

"Your mom was a Cheerio like you, she had you when she was sixteen."

"Is that why she gave me up?"  
  
"I don't know the reason why, but that could be a factor."

***Transition to Auditorium***

(Beth: "Lessons Learned" by Carrie Underwood)

***Christina's locker***

"Hey," Charlie said.

"Hey," she replied. They kissed.

"So why did you quit the Cheerios? Don't you love cheerleading?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't me."

"So, you joined Glee Club, cause that' you?"

"We'll see." Christina closed her locker. "Why not should I take a crazy chance?"

***Auditorium***

The group performed "Why Not" by Hilary Duff.


	7. Finding Out the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Glee: The Next Generation…
> 
> Christina quit the Cheerios and joined the New Directions.
> 
> Also, Christina beat up Annabel, because Annabel wrote stuff about her on a blog.
> 
> Beth found out she was adopted. She feels no one likes her so she tries to destroy Christina, but Christina doesn't know yet.
> 
> And that's what you missed on GLEE: TNG!

***At Annabel's locker***

(Background: Rip Her to Shreds by Blondie)

Christina, Annabel, and Beth were hanging at Annabel's locker.

"Why are you hanging here, Christina?" Annabel asked, curious. "You don't even like me."

"Because Beth's here," Christina replied. Beth smirked at Annabel. All of a sudden three girls' strutted in. they walked past Annabel, Beth, and Christina.

"Who does that bitch think she is?" Christina asked, steamed.

***Glee Club***

"Are you the teacher?" A blonde figure asked Will.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Mr. Schuester." Will replied. "And you are?"

"Clarice. Clarice Jordan."

"Well, Clarice, how can I help you?"

"Well, my friends and I just transferred here from Cincinnati High and we like to join Glee Club."

"Ok, and what are their names?"

"This one-" she pointed to her left. "-is Jenna McClain. And the one on my right-" she pointed at her right. "-is Cindy Sands."

"Ok and what are you going to perform?"

"You'll see."

(Clarice; Jenna and Cindy: Touch Me from Rocky Horror)

"You're in!" Will smiled.

***Later in Glee***

"Guys I want to introduce to you three of our new members," Will said. "Clarice Jordan; Jenna McClain and Cindy Sands." Christina looked steamed. She had a bad feeling about Clarice. The bell rang. Christina walked up to Clarice.

"Hey, Sara," Christina said with a smile.

"It's Clarice," Clarice said.

"Whatever, anyway maybe we should hang out soon, you know to get to know each other."

"…I guess…"

"Follow me." They both walked out of the choir room. Everyone left except Beth and Will. Beth walked up to Will.

"Uh, Will can we talk?" Beth asked, nervously.

"Yeah, Beth what's up?" Will replied.

"What was my real mom like?" Will look at her weird, how did she know about Quinn?

"Well her name was Quinn and she had blonde hair-"

"I'm serious!"

"She was very talented. Uh, Beth, do you got permission from your mom to ask me these questions?"

"Uh, no, it's just-"

"I'm sorry, Beth, ask your mom first, ok?" Beth rolls her eyes and walks off.

***In Will's office***

Will looked through all his papers to find that number. He found it! He got his cell phone and dial the number. "Hello? Is this Quinn?"

***In Christina and Britney's Room***

Christina was sitting in her room on her computer. Beth walked in and sat on her bed.

"What up, B?" Christina asked, her eyes still glued to the computer.

"I need to confide in you," Beth said. Christina turned around in her chair.

"Ok, what?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I keep secrets, come on spill!"

"I'm adopted."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and my real mom was in the original New Directions also."

"Did you ask my dad about her?"

"Yeah, and I 'have to get permission from my mom'."

"Did you ask your mom?"

"No, I'm not going to freak her out."

"Just ask my dad anyway."

"I'm planning that."

"Do it now."

"Ok." Beth walks out.

***Kitchen Table, Will is grading papers***

"Will?" Beth asked.

"Beth, I've been meaning to talk to you," Will say.

"Really?"

"I've got something for you." He goes into his bag and grabs a tape. "Here you go."

Beth grabs the tape. "What's this?"

"Just listen to it."

***Beth's room***

Beth puts in the tape; then a voice came on.

"Hey, baby girl, Look I miss you, but we'll see each other soon, until then here's a song for you."

(Quinn; & Beth: I Dreamed a Dream from Les Mes):

***In Glee Club***

Christina just eyed at Clarice. What is her angle? She's being nice…which means she's planning something. Christina knew that look she gives that look to her enemies all the time. I need a plan.

"Ok I know I didn't give a lesson this week, so who wants to end the week?" Christina raised her hand.

"Yes, Christina?" Will asked his daughter.

"I think the new girl and I should do a duet." Clarice looked at Christina like she was on crack. "I mean, show her the roots."

"Ok…" Will replied, thinking what she was up to now?

"Ok.." Clarice replied.

***In Auditorium***

(Christina & Clarice: Dream on by Aerosmith)


	8. Two Can Play That Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Glee: The Next Generation…  
> There’s a new girl in school named Clarice and Christina doesn’t like her.  
> Beth finally got information on her mom and even got a tape of her singing.  
> Christina feels like her dad doesn’t care about her like he does for the glee club.  
> Also, Clara and Robert seem to have a thing going on, but no one knows for sure.  
> Also, Lana started singing, only like once, and she still hasn’t got her solo yet. In fact, she hasn’t been seen or heard of since our second episode.  
> AND THAT’S WHAT YOU MISSED ON GLEE: THE NEXT GENERATION!!

***In Glee Club***  
Everyone sat in the choir room.  
“Ok guys so I have decided who gets the solo for the invitational next week.” Will said.  
“Who,” Clara asked.  
“Clarice.” Clarice looks shocked.  
“Barbie,” Christina exclaimed. “Are you kidding me?”  
“Christina, everyone needs to have a chance for solos.”  
“Yeah where’s my chance?” she holds up her hands. “Last time I did a solo was when I auditioned.”  
“Well-“  
“I haven’t done one since I auditioned either,” Annabel said.  
“I never had a solo,” Clara said, crossing her arms.  
“Because you sound like a whale,” Beth said.  
“Ok guys quiet! You all will have a chance in the future,” Will explain. “Just not now, ok?”  
“Whatever,” Christina rolled her eyes.  
***Later, in choir room with Christina, Annabel, and Beth***  
“We are in a crisis, ladies,” Christina said. “Annabel, even though this is killing me saying this, you’re officially on my friend's list.”  
“Really,” Annabel asked.  
“Well, you're last.”  
“Oh.”  
“What are we are going to do with a that-that alien,” Beth asked.  
“What kind of insult was that?” Christina asked.  
“Does it matter?”  
“Whatever, anyway I got an idea.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“I’ll convince my dad to do a contest.”  
“How are you going to do that?” Beth wondered. Christina looks at her devilishly.  
***Cuts to the Schuester household***  
“No, Christina,” Will said.  
“Why not,” She asked.  
“I know you too well; you’re doing this to torture the new girl.”  
“And how do you know that? You assume I’m a certain way.”  
“I just know you.”  
“You always choose ‘them’ over me!”  
“That’s not true.”  
“Yes, it is!”  
“Fine; what do you want the contest to be?”  
***Next day in Glee Club***  
“Since I kept getting complaints from certain people,” he says directly to his daughter. “I’m setting up a contest, do the songs of your choosing and then we’ll have a vote.”  
*Awkward Silence*  
“Ok, who wants to go first?” Christina raised her hand. “Go Christina.” Christina gets up and turns around.  
“Ready?” she asks them.  
***In auditorium, backstage***  
Christina stares at the mirror and is putting on her makeup. Then, Lenny walked up to her.  
(Christina: I'm a Good Girl from Burlesque)  
Everyone clapped. Clarice just looks at her weird.  
***Beth’s house***  
Beth walks in and sees Shelby on the couch.  
“Hey mom,” Beth said as she put her backpack down. “What’s up?”  
“I got something to say to you, Beth,” Shelby said, “Sit down.” Beth sat down on the couch. “So your ‘real’ mom contacted me.”  
“Really,” Beth got excited.  
“Yeah, she wants to meet you.”  
“Really; are you serious?”  
“You’re not going to live with her you know that right?”  
“Yeah; of course.”  
***Cuts to Beth singing***  
(Beth: Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood)  
***Clara’s locker***  
Robert walked up to Clara.  
“So, Clara,” He started.  “I heard you still have a thing for me.” He leans against the locker next to hers. “Also you sang that duet with Beth.”  
“Who told you,” Clara asked. “Without the duet.”  
“Elizabeth.”  
“She’s so annoying.”  
“Anyway do you?” Clara said there speechless  
(Clara: Crush on You by The Jets)  
Everyone clapped.  
“Anyone else,” Will asked the kids. Annabel raised her hand. “Yes, Annabel?”  
“I like to go,” She said.  
“Ok give us what you got.”  
(Annabel: Two of Hearts by Stacey Q)  
***Choir room; with just Clarice, Cindy & Jenna***  
“Girls I need to show Christina I am better than her,” Clarice stated.  
“But, Clair,” Cindy began. “You’re not mean, don’t play her field.”  
“I still want that solo.”  
“Maybe not musical theater,” Jenna said. “Why not do a 2011 R&B song, unlike those 80’s.”  
“You’re a genius!”  
(Clarice, Cindy & Jenna: Forget You by Cee-Lo Green)  
Everyone clapped and cheered. Christina looked steamed, as per usual. Charlie got up.  
“Mr. Schue I like to go,” Charlie said.  
“Ok,” Will replied.  
“Now I’m dedicating this song to my girlfriend, Christina.”  
(Charlie: Down by Jay Sean)


	9. Invitational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Glee: The Next Generation…  
> There’s a new girl in school named Clarice and Christina has a bad feeling about her.  
> Also, Christina has been suspended once for beating up Annabel, for saying stuff about the girls of the Cheerios on a blog. And she even promised her dad she wouldn’t get into any more fights.  
> Also, Christina forced Will to do a contest for someone to do a solo for the Invitational.  
> Christina feels Will doesn’t like her and only likes the Glee Club.  
> And that’s what you missed on GLEE: TNG!!

***Hallway***  
“I can’t believe it,” Annabel started. “Invitational is Saturday!”  
“I know,” Christina replied. “Weirdly though I’m excited.”  
“You should we’re going to be awesome.” Beth walked up to us.  
“Did you hear?” Beth asked us.  
“Hear what?” Christina asked, curious.  
“Someone in our grade is gay.”  
“So? Half this town is gay.”  
“You shouldn’t make fun of gay people, my granddads are gay,” Annabel said.  
“I’m not homophobic,” Christina said.  
“Neither am I,” Beth said also. “I mean I am kind of related to you…sadly.”  
“What was that,” Annabel asked.  
“Oh, Nothing,” Beth replied. Christina chuckled.  
“Well, whoever it is they probably don’t want to be out of the closet yet.”  
“I didn’t start this rumor.”  
“Well, whoever did is probably an ass.”  
***Glee Club***  
Everyone was chatting except Lenny. Lenny sat there looking depressed. Christina looks at him concerned.  
“Hey babe,” Christina said to Charlie. “What’s wrong with Lenny?”  
“Uh,” Charlie started. “Just something at home.”  
“Anything bad that needs to be reported?”  
“I got it under control, Christina.”  
“Ok.” She stills looks at him. Mr. Schue walks in and sat his bag down.  
“Ok guys Invitational is Saturday!” He said. “So I got the winner of our solo contest-“ .he sighs. _Here we go_. “-Clarice.”  
“I beg your pardon,” Christina said.  
“I said Clarice is the winner.”  
“I BEG YOUR PARDON!”  
“Christina-“  
“CHRISTINA WOULD YOU STOP COMPLAING THAT’S ALL YOU DO!” Lenny screamed. Everyone just looks at him, shocked. Clarice smiled.  
“Lenny,” Will started.  
“I’m sorry I just got to go,” Lenny walks out of the room.  
***Next Day***  
“I found out who’s gay!” Beth said.  
“Who,” Christina asked.  
“Lenny.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.” Christina walks up to Charlie.  
“Charlie,” Christina said.  
“What?” Charlie asked.  
“So is it true?”  
“What’s true?”  
“Lenny.”  
“Christina, he just comes out and I didn’t want to tell you I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok.”  
***Cuts to Lenny singing***  
(Lenny: Come Clean by Hilary Duff)  
***Charlie’s locker***  
Charlie was putting up his books when Clarice came up to him.  
“Hey Charlie,” She said.  
“Hey Clarice,” He replied.  
“So how have you been?”  
“Good. Sorry about Christina. She’s a bit demanding.”  
“It’s ok I’ve gotten used to her bullying.”  
***Across the Hall***  
Christina, Beth, and Annabel walked into school. Christina saw Charlie and Clarice talking.  
“Oh Hell no!” she said.  
***Later, at Clarice’s locker***  
“Stay away from him!” Christina said as she slammed Clarice’s locker.  
“Leave me alone, Christina,” Clarice said.  
“What did you say?”  
“Uh…”  
“Well?”  
“...Nothing.”  
“That’s what I thought.” She walked away. Beth gave Clarice a dirty look.  
(Clarice: Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson)  
“So that’s the solo you’re going to do?” Will asked Clarice.  
“I guess.”  
“Hey, you ok?”  
“Yeah of course.”  
“Ok.”  
***Auditorium***  
(Christina: La La La by Ashlee Simpson)  
Someone clapped. It was Christina’s dad, Will.  
“That was good, baby,” He said.  
“No it wasn’t,” she said. “Cause if it was I would’ve got that solo.”  
“Chris, I chose Clarice for a reason.”  
“What reason? She’s your favorite isn’t she?”  
“No that’s not it.”  
“Then what is it?”  
“She’s new, she needs to feel love.”  
“And I don’t?”  
“You get enough love at home.”  
“No, I don’t.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Never mind.” Christina leaves.  
***Clarice’s locker***  
Clarice and Charlie were talking. Christina walked up to them and she punched Clarice. She just kept on punching her.  
“Christina stop!!” Charlie yelled. She didn’t till Will came by. He pulled her off of Clarice.  
“GO TO THE OFFICE!” He yelled.  
“I’M GOING OK?!?!?!” Christina yelled back and she knocks over a trash can in frustration.  
***Invitational***  
“So as we know Christina is not going to perform with us tonight.” Will said. “So break a leg and we can still do this!” Everyone got in position. Will went up to Clarice. “hey I’m sorry about today with Christina.”  
“It’s ok, I’m over it,”  Clarice replied. She walked up to the stage.  
(Clarice: Sweet Transvestite from Rocky Horror)  
(Group: I Want it All by Queen)


	10. This War Has Not Ended Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Glee: The Next Generation…  
> The Glee Club had their Invitational.  
> Also, Christina got suspended after beating up Clarice for liking Charlie. Even though she promised her dad she wouldn’t be in any more fights.  
> Beth hates how Christina gets what she wants and she doesn’t.  
> Also, a rumor spread around that someone was gay and it was Lenny.  
> AND THAT’S WHAT YOU MISSED ON: GLEE: TNG!!!

***Schuester’s Household***  
“Christina I’m disappointed in you,” Will said. “The second time you got suspended! THE SECOND TIME!!”  
“I know dad, I know-“ Christina replied.  
“You promised me!”  
“I know ok? It just came over me and I promise this time it won’t happen!”  
“You know what Christina, I’m tired of your ‘promises’.” That broke Christina’s, heart.  
“I’m sorry ok? How many times do I have to say that?”  
“Until I believe you?”  
“WILL!” Holly screamed. “Shut up! Stuff happens to get over it!”  
“No Holly, she broke a promise!”  
“Everyone breaks promises. It’s a common thing.”  
“Figgins said that if you get into any mayhem, you’ll get expelled.”  
“I won’t ok?” Christina said.  
“Ok, whatever.” He got up and went to his room.  
***In Glee Club***  
“Let’s welcome back Christina to glee club,” Will said to the club.  
 Some clapped. Clarice thought, _Great, just what I want_.  
“Uh, dad I actually have a song to sing with Clara,” Christina said.  
“Ok, you guys go.” Will sat down and watched.  
“Let’s go!” Christina said to the musicians.  
(Christina  & Clara: Love Me or Hate Me - Lady Sovereign)  
“That was great, Christina,” Mr. Schuester said to his daughter. Christina smiled and sat next to Charlie. Clarice was not happy.  
***In the Hallway***  
Beth walked down the hallway like she owns the place. The Cheerios had their Sectional over the weekend, after the Invitational. Beth had decided since she’s captain of the Cheerios, she won’t take crap from no one. Beth ran into Christina.  
“Congrats, Beth,” Christina smiled and hugged her. “I knew you can do it!”  
“Thanks, Chrissy,” Beth replied with a smile.  
“I mean I could’ve made it better, but you know.”  
“Yeah,” Beth faked smiled.  
“Well I got to go, I need to meet Charlie.”  
“Ok, bye.” Christina walked off, not to Charlie, but to the Girls’ bathroom. She walked in and no was there; she looked underneath the stalls and sees no feet. She grabbed a flask out of her bag and drank it. It was alcohol. Christina has been so stressed lately. Ever since she quit the Cheerios, she got into another fight with that boyfriend snatcher Clarice. She was tired of hearing her father yell at her for being imperfect. It makes her sad to see her family disappointed in her. She always has to be perfect. So she turned to drinking.  
“No one will care anyway,” Christina said. Then Clarice walked into the bathroom. “What are you looking at, slut?”  
“Uh, nothing,” Clarice said, ignoring the name she’s been called. Christina ignored her and walked out. Clarice thought she saw a bottle…  
***In Hallway***  
Charlie walked up to Lenny. “So Lenny how did your dad take the news about you being gay?”  
“Upfront much,” Lenny asked.  
“Sorry, dude, but I want to know.”  
“Weirdly he took it ok. I think I disappoint him, though.”  
“No, you didn’t.”  
“C’mon, he’s like your dad, a redneck, no offense. You’re not gay so he won’t kill you.”  
“My dad is not a redneck, so he likes to hunt, doesn’t mean he’s a redneck.”  
“Whatever.” Then Clarice walked up to Charlie.  
“Charlie, I’m not here to flirt, not that was what I was doing before,” Clarice began. “I don’t need another black eye. Anyway, I just wanted to know if you had Mr. Martinez assignment for Spanish.”  
“No actually, I think that, uh, never mind,” Charlie said.  
“What?”  
“Christina might have it.”  
“Great.” Christina saw Clarice talking to Charlie. _Count to ten Christina; don’t beat her up_ , she thought. She walked up to them.  
“Hey, guys what are you talking about?” She asked.  
“Spanish class,” Clarice said, with a tiny smile.  
“You know we should play a game,” Christina began. “Just to get to know each other.”  
“Why does it seem that every time you suggest something for us to do something to get to know each other it involves me getting hurt,” Clarice asked.  
“Christina what are you suggesting…” Charlie asked, scared.  
“Dodgeball.”  
“Excuse me?” Clarice asked. “Are you trying to kill me?”  
“Let’s see, it’s better than taking my fist in your face, now is it?”  
Clarice smiled nervously.  
***Transition to Gym***  
Clarice whistles the whistle. “Ok guys let’s do this!”  
“Oh it’s on, Barbie wannabe,” Christina said.  
They huddle up.  
[Christina & Clarice: One Way or Another - Blondie]  
Christina threw the last ball into Clarice's face. Everyone on Christina’s team cheered.  
“Good game,” Clarice said.  
***In Glee Club***  
“So since I didn’t give you guys an assignment this week and I wanted to end this week with a song,” Will said. “Any suggestions?” Beth raised her hand. “Yes, Beth?”  
“I think, since I’m great at doing things, we should do a number by One Direction,” Beth said, excited.  
“Oh, please god, no,” Clara demanded.  
“Watch out I keep spoons in my hair!” Clara looks at her weird. Charlie raised his hand.  
“Yeah, Charlie,” Will asked.  
“I think we should sing ‘Love Drunk’ by Boys Like Girls,” Charlie suggest.  
“Ok.”  
(Glee Club: Love Drunk - Boys Like Girls)


	11. Can't We Just Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Glee: The Next Generation…  
> Christina beat up Clarice for talking to Charlie.  
> Christina and Charlie are dating.  
> Britney isn’t allowed on her school’s cheerleading team because she has Asperger’s.  
> Christina has also started drinking, but no one knows.  
> Beth has a crush on Robert and Clara doesn’t like that.  
> AND THAT’S WHAT YOU MISSED ON GLEE: TNG!!!!

***In Hallway***  
Christina walks down the hallway by herself. Christina sees Clarice at her locker. Christina walked over to Clarice.  
“Hey Clarice,” Christina started. “So, what’s with the ‘outfit’?”  
“What do you mean?” Clarice asked.  
“I mean it’s not even fashionable.”  
“So?”  
“You really need to look in the mirror before you leave your house.” Christina walked away.  
Clarice had had enough. She decided to go tell Mr. Schue about what’s been going on. She went to the choir room.  
“Mr. Schuester we need to talk,” Clarice said to her teacher.  
“About what,” Will asked.  
“Christina.”  
“What about Christina?” Will started to worry, what did she do this time?  
“I’ve lied to you about Christina bullying me.”  
“So she has?”  
“Yes, and it hurts me to think that someone is finding a way to my day a living hell.”  
“Thanks, Clarice.”  
“For what?”  
“Being the first person to admit my daughter is a bully.”  
“Thanks, I guess.”  
“I got an idea.”  
***In Hallway***  
“I wasn’t being rude,” Christina insist to Charlie. Christina and Charlie were walking down the hallway, heading towards Glee club, when Charlie brought up the fact that Christina has been treating Clarice wrong.  
“You kind of were, Christina,” Charlie said, for like the hundredth time to him.  
“I can’t believe you’re treating me like this this week.”  
“What’s with this week?” As soon as Charlie said that, Christina stopped dead in her tracks and turns to Charlie.  
“What do you mean ‘what’s with this week?’”  
“Like what’s important?” He questioned, he now regrets saying that.  
“IT’S OUR ONE MONTH ANNIVERSITY!!”  
_Oh crap scary Christina,_ Charlie thought. “Of course I didn’t forget, pfft, I forget that? You make me laugh.” Christina rolled her eyes and walk into the choir room.  
***Choir room***  
(Clarice):  
Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side  
Cause the moment you arrive, they all leave the table  
Calling me everything but my name  
Need I remind you again just call me Rachel  
How would you feel if you running home crying  
Lock yourself in your room, don't want anyone to see ya  
While everyone's having fun outside, and you're telling yourself  
  
I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
  
How would you feel every time you go to school  
Someone's looking at you weird calling you a loser  
All these girls wearing bubble-gum pink  
Guess I didn't get the memo  
Cause they're laughing at my blue shirt  
Well I hope you feeling good about you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger  
Cause it's easier than standing by my side  
Ohhh  
I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world  
  
Who do you think you are  
Loud mouth, cafeteria star  
Maybe somebody was cruel to you  
So you think that's what you're supposed to do  
One day, it might be you  
When you need a friend, but you no longer cool  
When everyone leaves when you walk in the room  
I just hope they forgive you  
  
I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world  
Everyone except Christina clapped.  
“Thanks, Clarice,” said Will to his student.  “I had Clarice sing this song for one reason and one reason only. I heard they’re some bullying going on here.”  
Christina rolled her eyes.  
“So I’m making sure everyone gets ALONG, by partnering up people who never seem to partner up.”  
“You got to be kidding me,” Clara said.  
“Anyway,” he continued, ignoring Clara. “I’ve got the partners on this piece of paper.” He opened up the paper and started listing:  
Beth Corcoran & Clara Lanes  
-Beth and Clara look at each other, disgusted.  
Robert Kaye & Jenna McClain  
-Jenna thought, _who?_  
He kept going down the list till he got the last duet. He sighed and said: “Christina Schuester  & Clarice Jordan.”  
“WHOA HELL TO THE NAH,” Will heard someone yell. With no surprise, he can tell it was his daughter, Christina.  
“Well Hell to the yes, you guys are partners.”  
“Daddy-“  
“Don’t daddy me on this, Chris.” Will said about to get angry. “You and Clarice are duet partners, enough is enough.” Christina sat back down and huffed. Will rolled his eyes.  
***Outside of the Spanish Room***  
Beth walked outside of the Spanish classroom and saw Robert and goes up to him.  
“Hey Robert,” She said. Robert got startled.  
“Uh, hey, Beth,” He replied hoping not to see Clara walk by. “What do you want?”  
“Just, you know, wanting to know if you want to, uh-“ Won't make me leave noBeth was interrupted by Clara.  
“What are you doing talking to Robert,” Clara asked, steamed. Beth turned around and faced Clara. “Don’t make me rip your weave off.”  
“Look, Clara,” Beth started. “One: I don’t have a weave; Dos: I can talk to whoever the hell I want to talk too; and-“  
“Finish your list already, Earl, I don’t have all day.”  
Beth just ignored Clara and turned back to Robert and asked: “So what’s your number?” Clara became pissed.  
_[Clara]_  
Hello, hello, baby, you called?  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?  
Wha-Wha-what did you say, huh?  
You're breakin' up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
Kinda busy  
Kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy  
  
Just a second  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You should've made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy  
  
  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
  
_[Chorus:]_  
Stop telephonin' me  
(Stop telephonin' me)  
I'm busy  
(I'm busy)  
Stop telephonin' me  
(Stop telephonin' me)  
Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bub  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Call all you want, but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bub  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
  
_[Beth]_  
Boy, the way yoWon't make me leave any

faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster  
I should've left my phone at home  
'Cause this is a disaster  
Calling like a collector  
Sorry, I cannot answer  
  
_[Clara]_  
Not that I don't like you  
I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing  
  
_[Beth]_  
Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station  
Tonight I'm takin' no calls  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
I'll be dancin'  
I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm takin' no calls  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
  
_[Pre-Chorus x2]_  
  
_[Chorus]_  
  
_[x3]_  
My telephone  
Ma ma ma telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Will clapped and said: “Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Everyone else clapped.  
***Schuester household***  
Britney was at the table on her computer while Holly was making dinner. Britney was playing a game.  
“Hey Brit, so is you going to that fall dance at your school this year,” Holly asked.  
“No,” Britney replied.  
“Well, why not?”  
“I have no one to go with.”  
“Don’t you have friends to go with?”  
“No,” Britney replied as if it was nothing. Holly just sighed and went back to cooking the dinner.  
***Later that night***  
Holly and Will were sitting in bed. Will was grading some papers when Holly suddenly just spoke.  
“Will,” She started. “I’m afraid Britney isn’t going to make friends.” Will took his eyes off his papers and look at her.  
“What makes you think that?” He replied, curious.  
“I ask if she was going to her school’s fall dance.”  
“And…”  
“She said ‘no’.”  
“Well she doesn’t want to go, she doesn’t have to.”  
“That’s not the purpose, Will.”  
“Then what is?”  
“She has no one to go with her.”  
“Isn’t she on the cheerleading squad or something?” Holly turned to him, shocked. “What?” he asked.  
“You didn’t hear? They wouldn’t let her on.”  
“Why wasn’t I inform on this?”  
“Britney doesn’t want to talk about it.”  
“Anyway, what were you saying about the dance.”  
“She doesn’t want to go.”  
“Explain again why does it matter if she does go or not?”  
“Her disability makes it hard for her to communicate; it’s always going to be like that.”  
“I understand that Holly, but it’s really hard to get her to communicate with someone her age.”  
“Her lead teacher and I have discussed how this year we’ll try to get her to at least talk to someone.”  
“She talks to you, isn’t that good enough,” Will asked.  Holly just huffed and lay back down.  
***Transition to Choir Room***  
(Robert [Blaine]  & Jenna [Rachel] :)  
_[Robert]_  
You were workin’ as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around  
Turned you into someone new  
  
Now five years later on you’ve got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you  
But don’t forget, it’s me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too  
  
_[Chorus]_  
Don’t, don’t you want me?  
You know I can’t believe it  
When I hear that you won’t see me  
  
Don’t, don’t you want me?  
You know I don’t believe it  
When you say that you don’t need me  
  
It’s much too late to find  
You think you’ve changed your mind  
You’d better change it back or we will both be sorry  
  
Don’t you want me, baby?  
Don’t you want me, ohh?  
Don’t you want me, baby?  
Don’t you want me, ohh?  
  
_[Jenna]_  
I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even then I knew I’d find a much better place  
Either with or without you  
  
The five years we have had have been such good times  
I still love you  
But now I think it’s time I live my life on my own  
I guess it’s just what I must do  
  
_[Chorus]_  
Don’t, don’t you want me?  
You know I can’t believe it  
When I hear that you won’t see me  
  
Don’t, don’t you want me?  
You know I don’t believe it  
When you say that you don’t need me  
  
It’s much too late to find  
When you think you’ve changed your mind  
You’d better change it back or we will both be sorry  
  
Don’t you want me, baby?  
Don’t you want me, ohh?  
Don’t you want me, baby?  
Don’t you want me, ohh?  
  
_[Repeat x3]_  
Don’t you want me, baby?  
Don’t you want me, ohh?  
Don’t you want me, baby?  
Don’t you want me, ohh?  
  
Don’t you want me, baby?  
Everyone clapped. Clarice got up and went to Christina.  
“Hey Christina,” Clarice said. Christina turned around.  
“May I help you,” Christina asked.  
“We should work on our duet.” Christina rolled her eyes, and then she saw her father staring at her. She faked smiled and replied:  
“Meet me in the auditorium in 5.” She walked away.  
***Auditorium***  
Clarice walked into the auditorium and saw Christina.  
“Hey Christina,” Clarice said, nervously.  
“Hey,” Christina replied, dulled.  
“So what do you want to do as a duet?”  
“Look, Clarice, I’m sorry for being a bitch to you.” Christina sighed. “Just a lot’s been on my plate lately.”  
“That’s ok,” Clarice was shocked.  
“We are just both fighters. We fight to be on top.”  
“Not much for me-“  
“We are divas.” Christina sighs. “You know what I wanted to be when I grew up?”  
“What?” Clarice said as she sat down.  
“A Dallas Cowboy cheerleader in college and then maybe get into music.”  
“Really? I’ve also wanted to be a singer.”  
“See that’s why we hate each other, we are somehow the same.”  
“I guess.”  
“So I got the perfect song.”  
***Choir Room***  
_[Christina]_  
Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I’d do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me  
  
_[Clarice:]_  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say  
  
_[Both:]_  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene  
  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  
  
_[Clarice]_  
They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far  
  
_[Bridge]_  
_[Chorus]_  
  
_[Christina]_  
I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it  
  
_[Chorus]_  
Everyone clapped and cheered.  
“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” Will exclaimed, proud of his daughter.  
“To let you all know, me and Clarice are buddies now,” Christina said, smiling. So did Clarice.  
***At Charlie’s locker***  
Christina walked up to Charlie, smiling. “Hey there,” she said.  
He smiled back and replied, “Hey, I’m proud of you.”  
“Thanks, anyway I got you a present for our anniversary.” She goes into her bag and grabs a box and hands it to him. He grabs the box and opens it. It’s a T-shirt with his favorite football team, the Giants.  
“Wow, Christina,” He was speechless. “This is a great present.” He kisses her.  
“I saw it and I immediately started thinking about you.” She sighed. “So what did you get me?” Charlie felt silent. He still hasn’t found a present for her.  
“I got the perfect gift for you.” He lied.  
“Great.”  
“You have to wait, though.”  
“Ok.” She kisses him and leaves.  
***Choir Room***  
The choir room was empty with the exception of Lenny at the piano. Then Charlie ran into the choir room.  
“Dude,” Charlie said out of breath. Lenny turned around, confused.  
“Dude, what happened?” He asked, really confused. “Did Coach Beiste make you do 500 laps?”  
“No, I need your help.”  
***Choir room, later***  
“Ok everyone it’s the end of the week which means one more duet left,” Will said. “Charlie and Lenny, give it a go.” Everyone clapped as Charlie and Lenny got up.  
“So this duet is kind of important to me-“Charlie started, till he got interrupted by Clara.  
“Why are you gay?” Clara asked.  
“Clara,” Will say.  
“What?”  
“Uh no,” Charlie said. “This duet is important because it’s dedicated to my girlfriend, Christina.” Christina just sat up when she heard her name. “Here it goes.”  
   
They performed "One Time," by Justin Bieber.

  
Afterward, everyone clapped and Christina smiled.


	12. What's Your Problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Glee: TNG…  
> Christina started to drink, because of the stress in her life.  
> Also, Beth is tired of Christina bossing her around.  
> THAT’S WHAT YOU MISSED ON GLEE TNG!!

***Schuester household***  
Holly walked into Christina and Britney’s room cleaning up a bit. She got the trash can and a bottle fell out. She bent down and picked it up. It said the word “Vodka.” She couldn’t believe her eyes. She knew it couldn’t be Britney’s. She walked out and went to Will who was grading papers at the table.  
“Will,” Holly started. “We need to talk.”  
Will look at her and said, “What’s up?”  
***In the hallway***  
Christina was at her locker when Beth went up to her.  
“You are a disappointment,” Beth said to her.  
“Excuse me,” Christina was confused. “Why am I a disappointment?”  
“I saw you!”  
“Saw what?”  
“The bottle, Christina,” Beth exclaimed. “You’re drinking.”  
“So I am, what’s wrong with that?”  
“It’s not right, you’re fifteen!”  
“Whatever, Beth.” Christina closed her locker and walked away. Clarice walked up to Christina. Beth heard: “OMG love your outfit.”  
(Beth: Everybody's Fool - Evanescence)  
***Transition to Choir room***  
“Beth that was good,” Will say. “And somehow part of my assignment this week.”  
“This ought to be good,” Clara said.  
Will ignored her and continued: “I want you to sing something that you been struggling with, that maybe you or no one else knows.” The bell rang.  
***Schuester household***  
Christina was taking a shower when she heard something. She got out of the shower and walked out and saw her door missing. “WHAT THE HELL?” She turned around to see her parents holding her door. “Is this some kind of joke?”  
“I don’t know,” Holly said. “Maybe we can’t trust you?” She said without any feeling.  
“What are you talking about?” Christina asked. “This isn’t funny, please put the door back.”  
“This isn’t a joke, Christina,” Will said. “We know you’ve been drinking.” Christina looked at them shocked.  
“No I haven’t,” she lied through her teeth.  
“Why are you lying to us?”  
“I’m not!”  
“QUIT LYING!” Will yelled. “I’m getting tired of your lies.”  
“Ok yes I have and you know why?”  
“Why?”  
“BECAUSE OF YOU!”  
“WHAT?”   
“Yeah, you always want me to be perfect!”  
“That’s not true-“  
“Yes, it is!  
“Ok let’s stop the yelling!” Holly said. “Christina you are not getting the door back till you do this week’s assignment in glee club.”  
“How do you know what this week’s assignment is?”  
“I talked to your father about it.”  
 “But mom-“  
“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Holly yelled. Christina just scoffed.  
***Clarice’s room***  
Clarice was doing her homework when she heard something. She heard yelling.  
“YOU DON’T CARE!!” She heard her mom yelled.  
“WELL STOP BEING SUCH A BITCH!” Her father yelled back. Clarice couldn’t take it. She walked out of her room and yelled: “SHUT UP FOR ONCE!!!!!!! OMG GUYS!!”  
“Clarice, come here,” Her mom said calmly. Clarice walked over to them. “Sit down.” She did as she was told.  
“We need to tell you something baby girl.” Her dad said. She nodded.  
“I and your dad are divorced.” Her mom said.  
“When did you guys get a divorce?” Clarice asked, angry.  
“Last month, we weren’t going to say anything till now actually.”  
Clarice just sighed. She couldn’t believe it. She thought they were having small arguments, not this much!  
***Transition to Choir Room***  
(Clarice: Because of you - Kelly Clarkson)  
Everyone clapped. Clarice wiped a tear away.  
***Christina’s locker***  
Christina was at her locker when Charlie came up to her.  
“Hey Christina,” Charlie started. “We need to talk.”  
“Yeah,” She said, as she grabbed her backpack.  
“I’ve heard.”  
“Heard what?”  
“You’re drinking problem.”  
“OMG LET’S TELL PEOPLE IN TOKYO!!” She slams her locker and starts to walk off, but Charlie stopped her.  
“Look, I care about you, Christina, you’re my girlfriend and I want you to live.”  
“Whoa, who said I was going to die?”  
“If you drink you could die.”  
“Look you think I like to drink?”  
“I-I-I guess.”  
“No. It kills me that I’ve started. I wish I could stop.”  
“Then why don’t you stop?”  
Christina shook her head.  
(Christina: Addicted - Kelly Clarkson)  
The bell rings.  
***Choir room two days later***  
(Cast: You Can't Always Get What You Want - Glee Cast)

 


	13. Sectionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Glee: TNG…  
> Will found out Christina started drinking and got mad. So she quit drinking.  
> It’s been 16 years since the New Directions won a singing competition.  
> AND THAT’S WHAT YOU MISSED ON GLEE: TNG!!!

***Schuester household***  
Holly, Will, Christina, and Britney were sitting at the table eating dinner.  
“Well, sectionals are this Saturday, Holl,” Will said while eating his vegetables.  
“That’s great,” Holly replied. “I believe you guys will win this time.”  
“Of course we will, I have a killer set list.”  
“Let me guess, Christina and Charlie will have a killer ballad; followed by a classic rock group number.”  
“Have you been looking through my papers again?” Holly looked at him.  
“Will I be able to come see you guys at sectionals,” Britney asked. Will and Holly just looked at each other and sighed.  
“Honey, I don’t think you can,” Will told his youngest.  
“Why not?”  
“Well, it’ll be loud.” Britney couldn’t handle such loud noises. Her Autsim makes it hard for her. He remembers taking her to the school’s festival when she was younger, she cried because of the noise.  
“So? I have to deal with being classes with dorksicles who yell like they are at a Shakira concert.”  
“Well, I guess me and your mom can talk about it.” Holly just looked at him. He knew she didn’t like where this was going.  
“I guess.” She replied.  
***Choir room***  
Christina was in the choir room by herself. She was just playing the piano when her father walked in.  
“Christina,” he started. “When you go home, can you tell your mom that I will be a little late?”  
“Uh sure,” Christina replied. “Why will you be late?”  
“I have to go to this meeting about stopping the drinking problem here at McKinley.” Christina just looked at him.  
“You are going to mention me are you?”  
Will hesitated and said: “Chris-“  
“Oh my god, I can’t believe you.” She got up from the piano and grabbed her bag. “I thought we were over this? No more mentioning it. Well, what a lie.”  
“Christina, some of the staff knows about your problem.”  
“And how? You blabbed it to them?”  
“It’s a high school; no one can keep a secret.”  
“So you could not mention it! It’s very personal!”  
“Christina, it happens ok? I want to stop this problem here, and you got over it very well! I want to share the good news.”  
“STILL, it’s personal.”  
“I’m really proud of you Christina; I wanted to share it that’s all.”  
“Whatever,” Christina said as she left.  
***Later that night, at the meeting***  
“So, Mr. Schuester, you have something to say,” Principal Figgins asked.  
“Yes, Principal Figgins,” Will got up and went to the podium. _God my chest hurts_ , he thought. He just shook it off. “Well, obviously the drinking problem has been going up and down here at McKinley.” _God, it’s hurting more_. “We all know my daughter had a mild problem with drinking this past month, but she is now sober. Uh-“He started to have problems breathing. He clutched his chest.  
“Schue, are you ok?” Figgins asked. Will had fallen down.  
***Meanwhile, at the Schuster household***  
The phone rang and Holly picked it up.  
“Hello?” she answered.  
***Hospital***  
Will was lying in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask hook up to him. He was unconscious. Holly and Britney were sitting in the room with tears in their eyes. Christina was in the hallway. She didn’t want to be in there. She feels like it was her fault. She had to argue with him 3 hours ago. She had tears on her face. Then Charlie came in and sat next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder.  
“How are you doing, Christina,” Charlie asked, softly.  
“Not well,” she replied, dully. “This. Is. My. Fault.”  
 “No, it is not-“  
“Yes, it is! I argued with him today about me.”  
“It was just bad timing.”  
“No, Charlie, it wasn’t. This was god’s way of telling me that I’m a bitch.”  
“You are not a bitch…you are just challenging.”  
“I just am so stressed.”  
“You aren’t going to start drinking again are you?”  
“No, that’s why this had happened.” Charlie felt like he was going to cry, but he knew he had to be strong for Christina.  
***Choir Room***  
Christina sat in the corner of the choir room, silent. Everyone started walking in and they saw Christina, knowing what had happened last night. Some of them came to her and hugged her and comfort her. They all went to the other side of the choir room. They didn’t know who’ll be their director till Mr. Schue was ok. Then all of a sudden, Finn Hudson walked in.  
“Hey guys,” He said. “As you all heard, Mr. Schue is in the hospital.” Christina just looked at him. “But I know he would want us to still participate in sectionals this Saturday.”  
“What’s the point, dad,” Annabel said to her father. “It would be depressing.”  
“Then let’s dedicate it to him.”  
“Um, excuse me,” Finn turned to Clara. “Not to be annoying, but do you have any idea how to run a damn glee club?”  
“Yes, I do, I directed glee club for Mr. Schue back when I was 19, so if you don’t mind would you let me finish?”  
“But this club is so bipolar; I don’t think you could handle this level.”  
“I dealt with a girl who was starving herself and she passed out on stage during sectionals, it was the first sectionals we lost, but we came back strong, now let me finish.”  
“Whatever.”  
“So who wants to sing the ballad?” No one raised their hand.  
“I will.” All of a sudden everyone turned to Christina.  
“Christina, are you sure?”  
“Yes I’m sure, why the hell would I say ‘I will’ if I wasn’t so damn sure?”  
“Ok.”  
***Hospital***  
Holly and Britney were sitting in Will’s room. Britney started to rock back and forth really fast.  
“Britney,” Holly started. “You need to calm down.”  
“How can I,” she asked. “Daddy might die.”  
“He won’t, baby, he is strong.”  
“I need to get out of here.”  
“OK, maybe I can get Christina to take you to sectionals then.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
***Sectionals***  
The New Directions sat in the lobby, waiting to see when they’ll perform. Finn came up and said: “Well we go on first because the other team forfeited because we are versing the Warblers.”  
“I don’t blame them,” Clara said.  
“Anyway, let’s head back there!”  
“Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome THE NEW DIRECTIONS,” The announcer announced. Everyone clapped and they just stand there. Christina walked forward to the microphone. She started to sing.  
(Christina):  
Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there  
  
I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this  
  
Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back  
  
I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away  
  
Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time  
  
I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
  
By hurting you  
Everyone clapped; Christina turned around and wiped a tear.  
(New Directions):  
If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
  
Uh oh, uh oh  
  
Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby  
  
The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time  
  
If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
  
The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time  
  
And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
  
The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had just enough time  
  
So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done  
  
A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'  
  
If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
  
Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh  
  
The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time  
  
So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.  
Everyone stood up and clapped.  
(Warblers):  
Hey, hey, hey  
  
Your lipstick stains  
On the front lobe of my  
Left-side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you  
Blow my mind  
  
Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every  
Single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided  
You're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind  
  
Hey soul sister  
Ain't that mister mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight  
  
Hey, hey, hey  
  
Just in time  
I'm so glad you have  
A one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection  
We can't deny  
  
I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat  
Right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you  
Like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind  
  
Hey soul sister  
Ain't that mister mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight  
  
The way you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
So, gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
  
You see, I can be myself now finally  
In fact, there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me  
  
Hey soul sister  
Ain't that mister mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight  
  
Hey soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight  
  
Hey, hey, hey  
Tonight  
Hey, hey, hey  
Tonight Everyone clapped.  
(Warblers):  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem  
You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be  
So let me be, and I'll set you free  
  
I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl, you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back  
  
Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be completely intertwined  
It's not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show  
So let me be, and I'll set you free  
  
I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl, you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back  
  
Say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you  
I'm getting here, don't care where I have to go  
  
Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
  
I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl, you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back Everyone stood up and clapped.  
***Hospital***  
Holly was the only one in Will’s room. She was reading a magazine when she heard a small noise. She looked up from the magazine and saw nothing; she just looked back at the magazine. Then she heard it again. She looked up and saw Will moved his hand. She dropped the magazine and walked over there.  
“NURSE JACKIE,” She called out, as she cried.  
“Holly…” Will struggle to say.  
“Will, you are alive!”  
“What…do…you…mean?”  
“You had a heart attack, Will.”  
“Where are…the kids?”  
“At sectionals, I didn’t want Britney to start having a meltdown.”  
“How did the group do?”  
“No word yet.”  
“Who took over?”  
“Finn did.”  
“That’s just great.”  
Holly just rolled her eyes. She was just glad Will was ok.  
***Choir Room-3 Weeks later***  
Will walked down the halls for the first time since his heart attack. He walked in the choir room and saw the New Directions just standing there.  
“Well, Mr. Schue,” Charlie started. “There are a few things we need to show you.” Will look confused. Charlie stepped out the way and there was a huge trophy. Will exclaimed.  
“Wait we beat the Warblers,” he asked.  
“Well we tie, but we are still going to regionals.”  
“That’s amazing, we should start preparing for Regionals-“  
“Hold up,” Christina said. “We have one more thing to show you.”  
“What is that?”  
“Since you weren’t able to see us perform…” Charlie went over to Mr. Schue and made him sit down.  
Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again  
  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you  
  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you  
  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you  
  
Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah  
  
Lalalalala...  
  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you  
  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me and honestly  
My life would suck without you


	14. Christmas Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I am back! BTW, please don’t ask when things get updated. Everyone goes their own pace and I hate being rushed. Even if I have my stories planned out a long time, it takes time for me. I try to make these the best I can. Also, I just realized that I totally missed a chapter in this story, and I lost the file for that so everything will be mentioned in this chapter again sorry about that. Also if anything in this chapter seems misspelled or bad grammar or worst then it already is, I just lost my IQ by reading My Immortal. So my brain is dead. I seriously think I have no brain at this moment. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and review please (:

The snow began to fall in Lima, Ohio. While waiting for the school to open, Christina sat down on the front steps. It was one more week until Christmas break. She left her house early because she had to get into the choir room before everyone else. She wanted to do something nice for everyone else. She had a rough year. Her new goal is to be nice to everyone, including the losers who keep annoying the crap out of her. She sighed. This is going to be a long four years. She was there because she wanted to decorate the choir room for Christmas. She doesn’t like to admit it, but she always liked Christmas.  
(Christina):  
We're on the island of misfit toys  
Here we don't want to stay  
We want to travel with Santa Claus in his magic sleigh  
  
A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys  
For millions of girls and for millions of boys  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year  
A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout  
"Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out!"  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year  
  
Toys galore scattered on the floor  
There's no room for more  
And it's all because of Santa Claus  
  
A scooter for Jimmy  
A dolly for Sue  
The kind that will even say "How do you do?"  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year  
  
How'd you like to be a spotted elephant?  
Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose!  
Or a water pistol that shoots... jelly?  
_[Spoken:]_ We are all misfits!  
  
If we're on the island of unwanted toys  
We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful, wonderful  
A wonderful day of the year!  
As she was finishing decorating, some people walked in.    
“Christina, what are you doing,” asked Annabel, curiously.  
“I am not going to lie, Christmas is my favorite holiday,” Christina replied.  
“And this is why you are decorating the choir room…” Clara asked.  
“Not only that, to celebrate our win at sectionals and to start a New Year drama free, and for good luck.”  
Will smiled and said: “That’s amazing, Christina.” Christina sat down as Will continued. “One of the true meanings of Christmas is also giving back.”  
“I thought that was Thanksgiving,” Robert said.  
“So we are going door to door to each classroom to collect donations.”  
“I have a bad feeling about this,” Lenny whispered to Beth.  
***transition to a classroom***  
(New Directions):  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Tis the season to be jolly  
Fa la la la la la la la  
Don we now our gay apparel  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Troll the ancient yuletide carol  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
  
Up on the rooftop reindeer paws  
Out jumps good old' Santa clause  
Down through the chimney with lots of toys  
All for the little one's Christmas joys  
Ho ho ho  
Who wouldn't go?  
Ho ho ho  
Who wouldn't go?  
Up on the rooftop click click click  
Down through the chimney with good St. Nick  
  
Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop _[x3]_  
  
First, comes the stocking of little Nell  
Oh dear Santa fill it well  
Give her a dolly that laughs and cries  
  
  
They got interrupted by the kids in the classroom booed. “GET OUT YOU SUCK!” one yelled. They started to throw paper at the glee club.  
   
***Choir room***  
   
“Next time let’s trust my instinct,” Lenny said.  
   
“Guys that’s just one class,” Will try to say positively. “Maybe the next one-“  
   
“No!!” yelled Clara. “Once was enough! I rather do one of your boring assignments instead.” Will ignored her and continued: “Guys, I’ve done this before; we do really well doing this.” He was lying, every time they did that in the past it always turns bad, even though he wanted to keep doing it.  
   
“My dad said that when you guys did it for Christmas back when he was in the club, a teacher threw a shoe,” Annabel said. That did happen. Will just don't want to mention it. The bell rang.  
   
As everyone was walking out, Clarice walked down the hallway, sad. Her parents had gotten a divorce last month.  
   
_We moved here to try to get along more, Clare. Guess it didn’t just work out._  
   
She lived with her mom. Her dad had left. She went to her locker and Christina came up to her.  
   
“Hey why are you all grumpy and sad,” Christina asked. “It’s almost Christmas!”  
“Guess I am not in the holiday mood,” Clarice replied.  
“Well, why not?”  
“I never told you, but my parents got a divorced last month.”  
“Wow, really? That sucks.”  
“Yeah, so now I don’t know if I will be here or Kansas for Christmas.”  
“Your dad lives in Kansas?”  
“Yeah, why,”  
“Why Kansas of all places, I mean why not Canada”  
“Does it look like I know why?”  
“Just saying, calm down.”  
“Sorry, I need to get to math.” Clarice walks to her class.  
   
***Schuester household***  
   
“It’s time to put the tree up,” Will exclaim as he got ready to put it together.  
“No you don’t,” Christina said.  
“What now?”  
“You are still a little sick, I will do it.” She grabbed the tree from him.  
“Christina, the doctor said I am in good condition.”  
“Not taking any chances.”  
“Of course you’re not.” He sighs. He goes sits down next to Britney. “So Brit what do you want for Christmas?”  
“I asked Santa for a new VCR,” Britney replied. Will sighed again; Britney is thirteen years old why does she believe in Santa still?  
“Britney,” Will start. “You do know that-“ Christina runs to him and puts her hand on his mouth.  
“Don’t you dare say anything,” Christina whispered to him.  
“Why not,” Will had asked.  
“We can’t ruin that image for her, it is her innocence, and we must keep it.”  
“She’s thirteen, Chris. She needs to know.”  
“Mom won’t stand for it.”  
“I know your mom, she’ll agree with me.”  
   
***Cuts to Holly and Will’s room at night***  
   
“Why don’t you agree,” Will had asked Holly about telling Britney the truth.  
“I know we should,” Holly started. “But I can’t bring myself to do it.”  
“Then I will.”  
“You really want to be the one who has to see her cry and her face gets all puffy and tries to comfort her?”  
“Good point. Holls, she is thirteen she needs to know.”  
“I know, but who will do it, not me.”  
“Christina won’t.”  
“Yeah, true.”  
“Do you know anyone?”  
“Santana pops in mind.”  
“Of course she does.”  
“Do you think she does it?”  
“I know Santana is known to be numb to other people’s feelings, but she wouldn’t do that.”  
“Just a suggestion…”  
“We could try.”  
“I knew you would cave in.”  
   
***Christina’s locker***  
   
Charlie goes up to Christina.  
“So how much would you hate me if I can’t give you a gift for Christmas…” Charlie started.  
“Wow no ‘I love you, Christina, and you would love me even I have no gift, right?’” Christina said.  
“Sorry?”  
“Look I don’t care if you buy me something or not, but you can still be creative about it.”  
“Um, ok-“  
“Just not a Justin Bieber song this time, ok?”  
“Uh huh.” Christina walked away and Charlie thought, _Why do I bother?_  
   
***Clarice’s house***  
   
Clarice walked into her house. Her mom was at the table.  
“Mom,” Clarice said.  
“Hey baby,” Her mom said. “Just finishing up these papers, then I think we should treat ourselves to Breadstix, what do you say?”  
“That sounds nice.”  
“Oh and your dad called, he said you can’t go down there for Christmas.”  
“Why not,” she asks, shocked.  
“Something about not being organized, which is code for ‘sorry just don’t feel like seeing you’.”  
“That sounds like him.”  
“Yeah, sorry hun.”  
“It’s ok.”  
   
***Will’s office***  
   
Santana walked into Will’s office.  
“Wow I haven’t been here in forever,” She exclaimed.  
“Hey Santana,” Will goes up to her and hugs her.  
“So why did you call me to visit you? I had to take time off my ‘busy’ schedule to come down here. And when I mean ‘busy’ I mean out of my _Desperate Housewives_ marathon.”  
“You watch that now?”  
“Kurt got me addicted.”  
“Ah.”  
“Well, why am I here?”  
“Holly and I need a favor from you…”  
“And…”  
“We need you to tell our thirteen-year-old daughter Santa Claus isn’t real.”  
“You’re kidding, right?”  
“To be honest, I wish I were.”  
“I am not going to ruin someone’s ideal image of someone such as Santa. I am not that rude…”  
“I know, but can you in a nice way?”  
“There’s no nice way to say that!”  
“True, but can you try?”  
Santana sighed. “Fine.”  
   
***Choir room***  
   
Charlie was sitting in the choir room alone to figure out what kind of present he was going to get Christina. He hates how she is rude to him, but he loves her so much. Annabel had walked in to use the piano when she saw Charlie.  
   
“Hey Charlie,” Annabel said. “What are you doing?”  
“Figuring out a Christmas gift for Christina,” he replied.  
“Do you need help?” She sat down next to him.  
“I love Christina and all, but she is really selfish sometimes.”  
“Well, she’s a demanding person.”  
“Yeah…”  
“If you hate how she treats you, why are you with her?”  
“I just can’t leave her on one fault.”  
“I guess you’re right.” She gets up and starts to leave.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Somewhere.”  
   
***Cuts to Choir Room***  
   
(Annabel):  
Greeting cards have all been sent  
The Christmas rush is through  
But I still have one wish to make  
A special one for you  
  
Merry Christmas darling  
We're apart that's true  
But I can dream and in my dreams  
I'm Christmas-ing with you  
  
Holidays are joyful  
There's always something new  
But every day's a holiday  
When I'm near to you  
The lights on my tree  
I wish you could see  
I wish it every day  
Logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say  
  
That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year, too  
I've just one wish  
On this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you  
  
_[Instrumental Interlude]_  
  
Logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say  
That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year, too  
I've just one wish  
On this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you  
I wish I were with you  
   
***Schuester household***  
   
Santana, Holly, Will and Britney were sitting at the kitchen table.  
   
“Wait so you are saying Santa isn’t real,” Britney asked, bottom lip quivering.  
“Yes, he isn’t real,” Santana repeated. “He was real a long, long, long, time ago, but the Santa you grew up with is a fun little imaginary friend that kids can enjoy.”  
“Honey,” Holly started. “We wanted to tell you, but we didn’t know how. Santana here is an expert on this stuff.”  
“I guess it makes sense…” Britney said.  
“Look, I understand how you feel,” Santana said. “When I found out, I cried for days, but you know what? Be strong ok? You can still have fun at Christmas time.”  
“I guess you are right.”  
“Yeah.”  
   
***Parking lot at Breadstix***  
   
“I can’t believe you flirted with that waiter, mom,” Clarice laughed.  
“What he was checking me out,” Her mother said in defense.  
“I’m glad we did this.”  
“Me too.”  
   
***another side of the parking lot***  
   
Christina and Charlie were walking and waiting for their parents to pick them up.  
   
“So while we wait,” Christina started. “What did you get me for Christmas?”  
“About that,” Charlie started. “All I can give you right now was that dinner. I will make it up on Valentine’s Day-“  
“Yeah, right.”  
“That’s it, Christina. I am tired of your selfish behavior!”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You always do this on anniversaries and holidays. Sometimes you can’t get the presents you want.”  
“Why are you getting angry? Sorry that I like to have something from my boyfriend.”  
“Whatever, you know what? Just have your dad pick you up down at the bus stop.” He walks off.  
   
   
Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart (gave you my heart)  
But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away)  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (special)  
  
Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me, baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me (Happy Christmas, Christmas)  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again  
  
Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart (gave you my heart)  
But the very next day you gave it away (gave it away)  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (I'll give it someone special)  
   
***Choir room***  
   
“Well, Christmas break starts tomorrow,” Will said. “So we need to do one last number before we take that break.”  
   
(New Directions):  
   
Fa la la la la  
fa la la la la la la...  
  
Oh, hey  
When I was young every Christmas Eve  
I could not sleep  
Trying to catch that old St. Nick  
Leaving presents under my tree  
And every year I'd fall asleep laying in my bed  
Dreaming of a million sugarplums  
Dancing in my head  
  
Oh how much joy it is at Christmas time  
The spirit of giving is in our lives, oh  
Oh, how much joy it brings to see the ones you love  
This year gonna be the best Christmas because  
  
There'll be family and Christmas cheer  
Peace and goodwill to all men  
Everybody is home for Christmas  
Everybody is home  
Sneaking a kiss under the mistletoe  
I want a white Christmas so let it snow  
Everybody is home for Christmas  
Everybody is home, it's Christmas time  
   
Open your heart now  
This is the time for us to give  
The world needs love now  
So live and let live, families all here  
The spirit is good cheer, the sound of carolers  
Ringing sweet in my ear, everything is all fine  
You know why, it's Christmastime, what?  
  
Oh how much joy it is at Christmas time  
The spirit of giving is in our lives  
Oh, oh how much joy it brings to see the one's you love  
This year gonna be the best Christmas because  
  
There'll be family and Christmas cheer  
Peace and goodwill to all men  
Everybody is home for Christmas  
Everybody is home  
Sneaking a kiss under the mistletoe  
I want a white Christmas so let it snow  
Everybody is home for Christmas  
Everybody is home, it's Christmas time


	15. William McKinley High School Musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Glee: TNG  
> Charlie has had enough with Christina complaining.  
> AND THAT’S WHAT YOU MISSED ON GLEE: TNG!!!

***Schuester household***  
Christina was sitting on the couch eating Ben & Jerry’s. She has been alone all Christmas break with the exception of her family. Beth was in New York; Jenna was in Indianapolis; Gina was in Barcelona, because her parents have “family” there; and Charlie hasn’t spoke to her since he “broke up” with her. _I feel like I am in a Taylor Swift music video_ , she thought. She needs a plan to get Charlie back. She sighs.  
***Holly and Will’s room***  
“So for the musical I was thinking we do something more 50s but from the 70s,” Will started. “I know, Grease!”  
“For the 100th time,” Holly asked. “It’s like the Journey Medley all over again.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It seems you control everything the glee club wants to do, I remember when I first subbed for you, and they were talking about how you keep forcing Journey on them.”  
“Yeah, right, Holly.”  
“Why not ask the kids what they want to perform?”  
“I should pick the musical, I am the director after all-“  
“Will.”  
“Fine.”  
***Choir Room***  
“So, it’s that time of year again-“ Will started, but got interrupted by Clara.  
“Press your own vest day,” Clara asked.  
Will ignored her and continued: “the winter musical!!”  
“That’s way worse,” Clara said disgust. Mr. Schue gave her a look.  
“This year we will-“  
“Let me take a guess,” Robert started. “A musical from the 70s take place in the 50s…GREASE!”  
“No…” Will replied. “You guys get to pick.” Everyone started to chatter.  
“I say we should do _High School Musical_ ,” Beth said out loud.  
“Anyone else agree?” Will asked.  
“Might as well kill me now,” Clara said. Everyone agreed to do the musical.  
“Ok, let’s assign roles,” Mr. Schue said, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen.  
“What no auditions?” Beth exclaimed.  
“Only the fall musical is open to the school, glee club does the winter musical.” Mr. Schue replied. “So anyone want a certain character?”  
Christina raised her hand and yelled “Charlie and I will have Troy and Gabriella.” _This is the perfect chance I was asking for,_ she thought. Charlie looked confused; he and Christina hadn’t talk since their small fight around Christmas.  
“Uh, ok,” Will wrote their names down. “Anyone else have a part they have in mind?” After everyone named what part they wanted, Will said the parts out loud:  
Robert Kaye as Chad Danforth  
Clara Lanes as Taylor McKessie  
_“But I’m not black,” Clara said._  
Charlie Cahn as Troy Bolton  
Christina Schuester as Gabriella Montez  
Beth Corcoran as Sharpay Evans  
Lenny Davis as Ryan Evans  
_“Of course the gay kid plays the gay kid.” Lenny thought._  
“Is that fair,” Mr. Schue said. Everyone nodded.  
***Christina’s Locker***  
“Christina, why did you volunteer us as the main leads,” Charlie asked, confused.  
“Cause,” Christina started and sighed. “I am really sorry, Charlie. I am spoiled and I get annoying.”  
“No you don’t, I was just peeved at something else that was happening around that time.”  
“What was that?”  
“It doesn’t matter now, what matters is I love you.”  
“No matter how cliché that sounded, I love you too.” They both kissed.  
***Schuester household***  
Britney walked into the house, dropping her backpack on the couch.  
“Put it in your room,” Holly said from the kitchen, knowing her daughter very well. Britney sighed and took the backpack to her room and came back downstairs and went to the fridge to look for something to eat.  
“So,” Holly started. “Britney did you make any friends today?”  
Britney sighed. She was tired of her mom asking her if she had any friends. Didn’t she know middle school is hell and everyone has their “cliques”? She says she was my age yeah right, Britney thought.  
“Honey, I know I keep asking you that, but it’s really important.”  
“Not really…” Britney mumbled.  
“Huh?”  
“Uh, nothing.” She didn’t to think of something. If only she can trick someone into being her friend, but she has to think quickly on her feet. “I do have a friend.”  
Her mom got excited. “Really who is this friend?”  
“Uh uh,” Britney did a ‘no way’ thing with her first finger. “That my friend is a secret.” Britney turned around and headed to her room and thought, _I better find one quick._  
***Middle School***  
Britney was in her English class. She was in regular or lead teacher like to call it a “mainstream class”. She didn’t like it. Everyone in that class was/is a jerk to her. They would call her a “retard” and a “loser”. She tried everything to get out of there, but her teacher and her mom won’t budge.  
“Ok,” her teacher Mrs. Igleburg said. “Let’s partner up for a write your own story project.” She goes sit back at her desk. While everyone was pairing up, Britney sat there lonely. She sighed; _here I go working by myself…again_. Then a shadow overshadowed her desk. _Here we go someone to put me down more._ Britney looked up to see a guy in front of her, he was her age.  
“Can we be partners,” the figure asked her. “Everyone else is taken.”  
Britney was shocked so she said “Sure.” She hopes this wasn’t a trick. The guy sat down.  
“Hi I’m Sean,” Sean said.  
“I’m Britney,” Britney struggle to say. Her name isn’t hard to say, but she didn’t really like to talk to people she didn’t know.  
“How are you?”  
“Uh, good, I guess.” Was she doing it right?  
“I’m doing well too.”  
“I know this might be out of nowhere, but what are you doing tonight? My mom thinks I have a friend.”  
“Uh, sure I can come over.”  
***Auditorium***  
Christina was waiting for Charlie onstage. They were going to rehearse for the musical which is on Friday. Charlie walked in.  
“Hey,” Christina said.  
“Hey,” Charlie said.  
“So are you ready to rehearse?”  
“Yes I am.”  
(CHARLIE & CHRISTINA):  
 Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
  
 I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
Ohhhhh  
 Too all the possibilities, Ohh  
  
I know...  
That something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
this could be the...  
  
Start of somethin' new  
 It feels so right  
To be here with you, ooh  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
Feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new  
Ohhhh, yeahh  
  
 Now who'd of ever thought that... oh  
We'd both be here tonight... yeah  
Oh yeah, the world looks so much  
brighter  
Brighter, brighter  
Oh, with you by my side  
By my side  
I know... that somethin' has changed  
Never felt this way  
oh I know it for real  
This could be the...  
start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new  
I never knew that it could happen  
'Till it happened to me  
Ohhhh, yeah  
[Both] I didn't know it before  
[CHRISTINA] But now it's easy to see  
[Both] Ohhhhh  
It the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right  
  
  
At the end they kissed.  
***Schuester household***  
Britney walked into the house and turned around and whisper to Sean: “Wait here.” She put her backpack on the couch.  
“Britney backpack upstairs now,” Holly said. It was their daily routine.  
“Mom, there is someone for you to meet,” Britney said.  
“Who is this person I am supposed to meet?”  
Britney turned around and waved Sean in. Sean walked up to them. “Mom, this is Sean, my best friend I told you about.”  
Holly look confused, but went with it. “Nice to meet you Sean,” She shake hands with him.  
“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Schuester,” Sean said.  
“So how did you guys meet?”  
“English class, from all that partnering up…” Britney said.  
“That’s nice.” Holly crosses her arms. “Are you able to stay for dinner, Sean?”  
“No, actually,” Sean started. “I have plans with my mom, but it was nice meeting you Mrs. Schuester.” He turns around and leaves.  
“He’s nice,” Holly said and turns around.  
_Plan worked oh yeah_ , Britney thought.  
***Auditorium***  
It was the dress rehearsal. Tomorrow is opening night.  
“Ok,” Mr. Schue yelled for the cast to hear. “’Status Quo’….places…lights…action!”  
Jared Roberts:  
You can bet  
There's nothing but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control  
  
basketball players:  
Everybody gather 'round  
  
Jared(spoken):  
Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake  
  
basketball players(spoken):  
What?  
  
Jared(spoken):  
I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy  
  
basketball players:  
Not another sound  
  
Jared(spoken):  
Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee  
  
basketball players:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo  
Everyone:  
No, no, no  
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo  
  
Beth:  
This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Something is really  
  
Lenny:  
Something's not right  
  
Beth:  
Really wrong  
  
Beth & Lenny:  
And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it  
  
Skaterdude:  
Gotta play  
  
SkaterDudes & SkaterDudettes:  
Stick with what you know  
  
Sharpay & Ryan:  
We can do it  
  
Martha Cox:  
Hip hop hooray  
  
Brainiacs:  
She has got to go  
  
Sharpay & Ryan:  
We can do it  
  
Zeke:  
Creme Brulee  
  
basketball players:  
Keep your voice down low  
  
everyone:  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No  
  
Beth:  
Everybody quiet  
  
Christina(spoken):  
Why is everybody staring at you?  
  
Clara(spoken):  
Not me, you.  
  
Christina(spoken):  
Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!  
  
everyone:  
Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo  
Will stood up and clapped. “That was amazing guys!”  
***Opening night***  
Everyone was walking into the auditorium and taking their seats. Britney and Holly sat down in their seats.  
“So this Sean guy,” Holly started. “You like him?”  
Britney just sighed. “Mom we are just friends.”  
“I’m surprised that you found someone who is nice to you, because of what I heard from your teacher.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, your teacher had said you’ve been getting bullied.”  
“It’s no big deal. I’m not the only one.” _It is a big deal_.  
“It is, Brit. You need to let people know what’s going on.”  
“I don’t ok? The show is about to start.”  
***backstage***  
Christina was putting on her makeup when Beth sat next to her.  
“Christina,” Beth said. Christina looked at her shocked; she is so used to Beth calling her Chrissy.  
“Uh, yeah, Beth,” Christina replied.  
“Did you have to take the lead?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I was hoping to play Gabriella.”  
“Sorry, Beth, but I needed an excuse to get me and Charlie in the same room talking.”  
“So? You could’ve had the balls to go up there yourself and talk to him.”  
“Why the sudden hate? It doesn’t matter, Beth, just do the spring musical.”  
Beth just sighed; she couldn’t deal with this crap at this moment.  
***On stage***  
Charlie and Robert are onstage doing “Get’cha Head in the Game”  
Get'cha Head in the Game by  
Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
  
Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game  
  
And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game  
  
U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game  
(repeat 3x)  
  
Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes  
  
Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
  
I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 3x)  
  
Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right  
  
(SPOKEN)  
Should I go for it  
Better shake this, yikes!  
  
I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
(repeat 4x)  
***Later***  
Christina is waiting in the wings for hers and Charlie’s number. Charlie goes up to her.  
“You ready,” Charlie asked.  
“Yeah,” Christina replied.  
They walked onto the stage and began to sing. (Troy is Charlie and Gabriella is Christina)  
Troy:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
  
Gabriella:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
  
Troy:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
  
Gabriella:  
Creating space between us  
'Till we're separate hearts  
  
Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe  
  
Chorus #1  
Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
  
Gabriella:  
We're soarin'  
  
Troy:  
Flyin'  
  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
  
Troy:  
We're trying  
  
Both:  
But we're breaking free  
  
Troy:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh  
  
Troy:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
  
Gabriella:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
  
Troy:  
Very souls,  
Ooooh,  
  
Both:  
Rising 'till it lifts us up  
So everyone can see  
  
Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
  
Gabriella:  
We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
But're breaking free  
  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
  
Troy:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
  
Troy:  
Now's the time  
  
Both:  
So breaking free  
  
Troy:  
So breaking free  
Both:  
We see it comin'  
  
Troy:  
More than you  
More than me  
  
Gabriella:  
Not a want, but a need  
  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free  
  
Gabriella:  
Soarin'  
  
Troy:  
Flyin'  
  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
  
Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Everyone cheered and stood up.  
***Transition to ending song***  
We're All in This Together by High School Musical Cast  
Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right  
  
Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what it's all about(yeah yeah)  
  
Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (we make each other strong)  
We're not the same   
We're different in a good way  
Together's where we belong  
  
We're all in this together   
Once we know  
That we are   
We're all stars   
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand   
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true  
  
Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right  
  
We're all here   
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout  
  
We've arrived because we're stuck together  
Champions one and all  
  
We're all in this together   
Once we know  
That we are   
We're all stars   
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand   
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come   
  
We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together   
Once we see   
Theres a chance   
That we have   
And we take it  
  
Wildcats sing along   
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wildcats everywhere   
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world  
  
We're all in this together   
Once we know  
That we are   
We're all stars   
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand   
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true  
  
We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together   
Once we see   
Theres a chance   
That we have   
And we take it  
  
Wildcats everywhere   
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it   
Let's get to it   
Come on everyone!


	16. Hell to the No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider this episode to be a “fluff” piece. AKA an episode filler. I am also working on the Savannah story as well, then hopefully Sixteen Thanks for the patience!! (:

***Choir room***  
  
Christina and Clarice were in the choir room looking through music sheets when Clara stormed in.   
"I am sooo mad," Clara yelled.  
"Why," Christina asked. "It's not Clarice's fault she's poor." Clarice gave Christina a look. "What it's true..."  
"No, it's Robert."  
"What about Robert?"  
"EVERYTHING!!"  
"Umm," Clarice said. "That's a little vague...maybe reasons?"  
"First of all, he's a gold digger-"  
_***Flashback***_  
_"Clara," Robert came up to Clara. "Can I have some money?"  
"Why," She replied.  
"You know for stuff."  
"Not till you tell me what for."  
"To get some food, woman, come on."_  
***Back to present time***  
"So?" Christina asked.  
"He also dumped me for that hoe, Sarah Coleman."  
***Flashback***  
_"So Clara I can't take you to the movies..."_  
_"Why."  
"Cause I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore..."  
"Umm, excuse me?"  
"I found someone else."  
"Is it Beth?"  
"No..."  
"Who then?"  
"Sarah Coleman." He walks away._  
***Present***  
"What a jerk..." Christina said.  
"Yep," Clara said.  
"What is it that you want us to do, though," Clarice asked.  
"Payback...you know like Taylor Swift style-no way better Carrie Underwood," Clara replied.  
“You want us to destroy his car?”  
“Not exactly, more like his CDs….” Clarice and Christina started to nod. “…and his house.”  
“WHAT?!?!” Christina and Clarice screamed.  
“Come on, guys,” Clara asked, desperately. “For me?” They both sighed and agreed.  
   
***Later that day in the choir room during Glee Club***  
   
Will walked in the room from his office and holding an envelope. “Guys, I got the list for who we are facing at Regionals.”  
“Who is it,” Annabel asked.  
“Dalton Academy with the Warblers and Carmel High with Vocal Adrenaline” Will reply. “Now some of you know how tough these groups are.”  
“Warblers almost killed us at Sectionals,” Robert said.  
“Right, so I was thinking-“ Will got interrupted by his daughter, Christina, who just walked in.  
“Dad, we got another idea,” she said.  
“Uh, ok,” he goes and sits down.  
“Well, a lot has been going on,” Clara started. “I have been dealing with a bunch of crap” she looked at Robert. “So I thought me and the girls here can show how things are gonna be from now on.”  
“What’s the point of this,” Robert asked.  
“The point is that I am tired of how guys treat us girls, not just here BUT everywhere in the world. So we decided to form our own trio called ‘CCC’.”  
“I came up with the name,” Clarice said, happy. “In honor of the great girl group ‘TLC’.”  
“This song is for all the girls dealing with gold diggers,” Clara said.  
   
(Clara, Christina and Clarice):  
   
_[Verse 1 Clara:]_  
  
At first, we started out real cool  
Taking me places I ain't never been  
But now, you're getting comfortable  
Ain't doing those things you did no more  
You're slowly making me pay for things  
[Your](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/destinyschild/billsbillsbills.html) money should be handling  
And now you ask to use my car (car)  
Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank  
And you have the audacity  
To even come and step to me  
Ask to hold some money from me  
Until you get your check next week  
  
_[Christina:]_  
You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
Silly me, why haven't I found another?  
A baller, when times get hard  
I need someone to help me out  
Instead of a scrub like you  
Who don't know what a man's about  
  
_[Chrous:]_  
Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So, you and I are through  
Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So, you and I are through  
  
_[Verse 2 Clara:]_  
Now you've been maxing out my card (card)  
Gave me bad credit, buyin' me gifts with my own ends  
Haven't paid the first bill  
But instead you're headin' to the mall  
Goin' on shopping sprees perpetrating  
Telling your friends that you be ballin'  
And then you use my cell phone (phone)  
Callin' whoever that you think's at home  
And then when the bill comes  
All of a sudden you be acting dumb  
Don't know where none of these calls come from  
When your momma's number's here more than once  
  
_[Clarice:]_  
You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
Silly me, why haven't I found another?  
A baller, when times get hard  
I need someone to help me out  
Instead of a scrub like you  
Who don't know what a man's about  
  
_[Repeat Chorus]_  
  


After the song ended Robert just sat there, mad and confused with a bunch of emotions while everyone clapped.  
   
***Girls’ Locker Room***  
   
Beth goes up to Christina at her gym locker.  
“Hey, Christina,” Beth said.  
“What do you want Beth,” Christina asked.  
“Look, I’m sorry that I yelled at you last week it was unintentional.”  
“Uh, it’s ok.”  
“Look can I put something in your locker?”  
“Why?”  
“I forgot my combination,” Beth lied.  
“Sure, I got to go anyway, Make sure you lock up ok?”  
“Ok.” Christina walked away and left, once Beth knew the coast was clear she put something in her locker…  
   
***Outside of Robert’s house***  
   
Clarice and Clara are in Clara’s car outside of Robert’s house. Clarice is looking through binoculars at Robert’s car in front of them.  
“He has a girl with him…” Clarice said.  
“Who….” Clara wondered but had it idea who it might be.  
Ignoring the question, Clarice looked at her nervously, “she’s driving the car.”  
“What!! He never let me drive his car!!”  
   
(Clara):  
State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That’s fine you won’t mind if I say by the way  
   
hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn!  
   
And if you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...  
   
'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that...  
   
[Chorus]  
   
Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...  
   
***Song has transferred into the choir room***  
   
Everyone clapped.  
   
***Classroom***  
   
The class phone rang and Ms. Garretson answered it. When she was done, she hung up.  
“Christina,” She said. Christina looked up from her work. “Figgins needs to see you.” Christina looked confused. She got up and went to the office. When she walked in she saw Sue Sylvester, her dad, Figgins and a cop. She looked very confused.  
“Christina, sit down,” Figgins said. She sat down.  
“We had found something in your gym locker, Christina,” Coach Sylvester said.  
“What, my underwear…” Christina asked, seriously.  
“Christina this is serious,” Her dad said.  
“What is?” the cop sat down a bag.  
“What’s that?”  
“Marijuana.”  
“That stuff is nasty why would I have that?”  
“That’s what we were wondering.”  
“What makes you think it’s mine?”  
“Looking at your file and by the sounds of it; you had some encounters to drugs.”  
“Yeah, alcohol but that’s it.”  
“Exactly.”  
Will interrupt by saying, “Whoa, that doesn’t prove that my daughter has smoked pot in her life.”  
“It was in her gym locker, William,” Sue said.  
Christina started thinking for a little bit, then she connected the pieces together. “I know whose it is.”  
   
***Later…***  
   
Beth walked into Figgins office, “want to see me, Mr. Figgins?”  
   
***Glee Club***  
   
“So, the regionals committee had sent a letter saying we need to do one anthem to compete. Any suggestions?” Will asked. Everyone looked at each other and they all thought the same thing.  
   
***Transit to auditorium***  
   
   
Sing it out  
Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
For every time that they want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth  
   
Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till your nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world  
   
   
Cleaned-up corporation progress  
Dying in the process  
Children that can talk about it,  
Living on the railways  
People moving sideways  
Sell it till your last days  
Buy yourself a motivation  
Generation Nothing,  
Nothing but a dead scene  
Product of a white dream  
I am not the singer that you wanted  
But a dancer  
I refuse to answer  
Talk about the past, sir  
Wrote it for the ones who want to get away  
   
Keep running!  
   
Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till your nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this crappy episode/chapter. :( Hopefully, the next one is better!! Review (:


	17. Mom, What Are You Doing Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am actually almost done with this “season” of Glee: TNG (I do have plans for Season Two, might be another story, so look for it, I’ll let you know in the “season finale” when to definitely look for it)! Done rambling now…they’re also maybe a little tiny (not very good) Sherlock reference in here…or not…So read & review and thanks for the support guys (:

  
There are things that Christina understood. She understood that her family was crazy or so she thought. Her dad is probably crazy of them all. Not just his lessons he gives to the glee club, just the way he acts. Don’t get her wrong she loves him, just he seems crazy to her. There’s also her mother. “The ‘cool’ sub” as some people (including her) calls her that. Christina has had the fortunate of not having to experience this “coolness” of her mother. She plans to avoid that for the rest of her high school career. She knows what you’re thinking: popularity doesn’t matter, family matters, blah, blah, blah. Christina _has_ been popular since the 3rd grade ever since she started cheerleading. Before that, though, Christina has been known as the “weird loser kid”, yeah, yeah, yeah, not exactly an insult, but to a six-year-old, it hurt. Anyway, she just couldn’t risk the embarrassment. She was on the edge of unpopularity since she quit the Cheerios, she couldn’t risk her mom being there subbing in her classes.  
  
-English 9 class-  
“I’m just saying,” Allison said, as she and Christina sat down in Mrs. Barrington’s class. “Sherlock and Watson are defiantly going to get together in the end.”  
“John’s married to Mary, though,” Christina said, stating the obvious.

“Oh come on, you can see it in their faces…it's endgame.” Christina just shook her head, _that woman, and her shows_. She just looks to the front of the class and couldn’t believe it.  
***

“Beth, do you know why you are in here,” Coach Sue asked the young girl.  
“Uh,” Beth stammered. “No…not….really…”  
“Do you realize your consequences for providing an illegal drug in your locker?”  
“To be clear: it WAS Christina’s locker.”  
“But, it was yours.”  
“Uh-“  
“We know. Not just from Christina, but that drug test you gave.” Beth looked down. “You think we are stupid? I mean, I know Figgins is, but me?”  
“I-“  
“You are off the Cheerios.”  
“What?” Beth couldn’t believe what she’s hearing.  
“Just be glad that I made sure you only got a warning. They were going to send you to juvie.”  
Beth shook her head.

“Turn in your uniform ASAP; Get the hell out of my office!” Beth got up and left the office.  
***

Christina was at her locker, just staring into it. She couldn’t believe…that her mom is subbing for her English class? _Be chill,_ she thought. _No one knows she’s my mom, it's ok._ She started to grab her books when Beth came up.  
“Oh, Beth, you wouldn’t believe what just happened-“  
“I hate you, you know that right,” Beth interrupted her, pissed.  
“What did I do?”  
“You know the hell you did!”  
“Not really…”  
“You couldn’t take the freaking blame for me?!”  
“You shouldn’t have had marijuana in the first place…”  
“I thought you were my friend?”  
“I am-“  
“If you were you would’ve taken the blame!”  
“Ok look, one: I am your friend and has been since I could ever remember; two: I am not going to risk my well-being because you are doing something crazy; and three: what you did was stupid…LIKE WAY BEYOND stupid.” People started to watch what was going on.  
“Oh, please, come from the girl who hid vodka in her locker!”  
“Screw you. What happened to me is none of your damn business. Yeah, I drinking alcohol underage maybe illegal, but having an illegal drug is WAY worse. I’m sorry, but I don’t have time to deal with your crap. Now, if you excuse me-“Christina closed her locker. “-I have way more important things to do.” Christina started to walk away.

“At least I’m NOT A BITCH!” Christina stopped in her pathway, she didn’t even bother to turn around she stopped in her tracks for about two seconds (even though it felt longer) and kept walking to her next class.  
***

Will was sitting in the teachers’ lounge, grading papers. Holly walked in and sat next to him.  
“Hey,” she said.  
“Hi,” He smiled at her. “How was your class today?”  
“Good, Christina is in that class.”  
“I’m sure she had fun.” He replied, sarcastically.  
“She didn’t say anything in class. She looked embarrassed.”  
“She is only fifteen.”  
“I know, I know.”  
“Anyway, I need your help with glee club…”

“Again, oh Mr. Schuester, what would you do without me?”  
***

Christina sat in the choir room while waiting for glee club to start. Charlie came to her and sat next to her.  
“Hey,” he kissed her cheek. “What’s wrong?”  
“Uh…” Christina stuttered. “N-n-n-nothing.”  
“Uh, ok…” He replied, worried. He just looked to the front of the room.  
Will and Holly walked into the choir room. Christina just stared. First, there was English and now Glee?! She loved her mom, but really?  
“Hey, guys,” Mr. Schue said. “I had asked my wife, Ms. Holliday, to help with this week assignment.”  
“This should be interesting…” Clara smirked.  
“Ok,” Holly started. “What is something you guys are feeling right now?” silent. “It’s hard to say what you are feeling, am I right?” silent again. “That’s what I thought. Now, I want you guys to perform what you are feeling right now.”  
“This very minute,” Annabel questioned.  
“Well no, I mean for this week.”  
“Ok,” Clara started. “Who the hell you think you are?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Aren’t you the English teacher?”  
“Correction: I’m a substitute. What grade are you in?”  
“I’m a sophomore.”  
“Yet, you don’t know what a sub means? At first, I thought you were a tall 2nd grader.” Everyone just started hiding their smile and laugh. _About time she got her medicine,_ Beth thought.

“Whatever.”  
***

“Is Christina your friend,” Beth asked Clarice the next day at lunch. Clarice was in the middle of eating her spaghetti and she just looked at Beth.  
“Uh, I don’t know…” Clarice replied with her mouth full. Beth looked disgusted.  
“You couldn’t wait till you shallow before you replied?”  
Clarice, now her mouth not full: “Why do you care if I’m friends with Christina or not?”  
“Because, hobo, she’s a hypocritical bitch.”  
“One: I’m not poor; second: but aren’t you guys like best friends?”  
“Nope, I can’t deal with her and her crap.”  
“I guess me and her are acquaintances…”  
“Well end it. Then I can be your friend.”  
Clarice stared at her, confused. “What?”

“You heard me.” Beth got up and left. Clarice just sat there, _what?  
***_  


Christina was sitting in the library, working on her work, when Clarice sat at the table with Christina.  
“Hey,” Clarice said to her.  
“What do you want, Clarice,” Christina said, still working on her work.  
“So, Beth came up to me and-“Christina stopped her work and looked up to her.  
“What did she say?”  
“She asked me if we were friends…”  
“Did she tell you that she called me a ‘bitch’?”  
“No-“  
“And that she blamed her mistake on me” she starts to whimper. “And that she didn’t understand why I didn’t get in trouble, which I did, for having vodka in my locker and she did for having marijuana in her gym locker?”  
Clarice looked down and whispers: “No, she didn’t…I’m sorry.”  
Christina shook her head. “Call me stupid, but my problem right now is my mom.”  
“Hmm, why? What she do?”  
Christina laughs. “Nothing, she’s subbing in Mrs. Barrington’s class.” Clarice laughs.  
“Really, that’s what’s up?”

“Don’t make fun of me!” Christina laughed. They both laughed.  
***

Clara, Robert, Jenna & Cindy are on stage.  
[Robert]  
Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight  
Gonna grab some afternoon delight  
My motto's always been, "When it's right, it's right"  
Why wait until the middle of a cold, dark night?  
   
[Clara]  
When everything's a little clearer in the light of day  
And we know the night is always gonna be here anyway  
   
[Jenna & Cindy]  
Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ignite  
And the thought of lovin' you is gettin' so exciting  
   
Sky rockets in flight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight  
   
“Did we go through this how many years ago,” Holly whispered.  
“Ok, guys,” Will started. “First, great job; next, that song is not, uh, appropriate.”  
“You did ask how we are feeling and we feel-“

“Ok, anyone else?” Clara rolled her eyes. No one answered. “O-K.”  
***

It was the end of English class and Christina was trying to leave the room as quickly as she can, but before she can get out of her seat, Holly called her.  
“Christina, can you come here, please?” Christina sighed and went to her mother.  
“Yes, Mrs. Holliday,” She asked.  
“There’s no one in the room, so you don’t have to play the you're just the sub’ card.”  
“What do you want?”  
“Well, first off I don’t like that attitude. Second, do you know how much this hurts?”  
“What hurts?”  
“You being ashamed or embarrassed or whatever of me, I mean I can see why you do that to your father, you have seen him right?”  
Christina did a small smile.  
“I know I may not be as hip as I was before any of this happen, and the fact I said ‘hip’ doesn’t help…I just think there is nothing to be ashamed about of me. I am family.”  
“I know, Mom, I know…it’s just that…”  
“You’re almost out of your popularity?” Christina didn’t respond she just nodded a little and looked down.  
“Honey, there isn’t anything to be worried about…if anyone of us should be embarrassed it should be me…I mean look at the assignment I gave you guys! Two words: EPIC FAIL.”  
“It’s somewhat the reason, the other…well once Clara puts it down, the others don’t have balls to voice their own opinion and so she thinks she ‘runs the place’…kind of like someone else I know.” _Like Beth_.  
“Who is this ‘other person’?”  
“Uh, no one, no one,” Christina lied. “I can help you finish the assignment.”

“I thought you never ask” Christina looked at her giving her a look. “Sorry, it’s a habit.”  
***

[Christina & Holly]:  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, don't?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
   
[Holly:]  
Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.  
[Christina:]  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe  
That you would walk away  
It doesn't make sense to me, but:  
   
[Both:]  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
   
It's not unbroken anymore.  
How do I get it back the way it was before?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
   
Everyone cheered. Holly and Christina hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like to say I don’t own the lyrics, my source is from azlyrics in case they are wrong, take it up with them. Don’t forget to review!!


	18. I Saw Your Video!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Glee: TNG,  
> Christina is on a thin line with her popularity and she doesn’t want to screw it up.  
> Back in the first series Glee, Emma called Will a slut in front of the whole teachers’ lounge.  
> And that’s what you missed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Only four more episodes left of this season! If you haven’t yet, follow me, so when I publish season two, you’ll be the first to know! Don’t forget to read and review (:

Beth was watching a video on YouTube that she uploaded. It was an old video of Christina that Beth taped when they were in elementary school. Before Christina was popular, she had this weird obsession with Justin Bieber. Christina has been embarrassed about him when she became popular because the older kids claimed: “only losers listen to that junk.” So Christina got rid of her Justin Bieber posters and CDs that night.  
Before Christina did that, she and Beth were spending the night at Christina’s house and Christina was listening to Justin’s hit single: _Baby_. Christina started singing to it when Beth whipped out this camera in Christina’s room and started filming her. Christina had pause the CD and looked straight at the camera and started saying a speech about her love for Justin and how they were going to be married soon. Then she resumed the CD and started singing out loud.

Beth stared at the computer screen and secretly laughed. _This is what you get, you traitor_ , she thought.  
 

The Schuester family was at the kitchen table, eating dinner and talking amongst themselves. Christina was checking up on her phone, looking at text messages from everyone: starting from Charlie to Jenna; nothing important.  
“Christina,” Her dad said. “Put your phone away.”  
“Sorry, dad,” she put it in her pocket and continued eating.  
“How was your day, Britney?”  
“Good,” she started. “Learning about the ways of middle school day by day is interesting. The pops, jocks, nerds, etc.”  
“OK-“  
“-and seeing who’ll become super ugly and live in a box; while I am driving past them.”  
“OK, Brit-“  
“I’ll be looking at them and be all: ‘you shouldn’t have been a bitch’!”  
“OK, BRITNEY…” Britney just shrugged.  
“Just saying…” At that time, Christina whipped out her phone, when she felt it buzzed.  
“Christina!” Christina just kept staring at the message from Clarice. Christina got up from the table.  
“May I be excused,” she quickly asked.  
“N-“  
“Thanks,” She quickly ran upstairs and opened up her computer and skyped Clarice.  
***Skype Call***  
“So, what’s the deal with Beth,” she said, a little scared.  
“She uploaded a video,” Clarice stated.  
“That’s it? What does it have to do with me?”  
“Here I’ll send the link.” She IM the link and Christina clicked on it. Christina’s mouth was opened.

“How the…what the…why the hell did she do this?!”  
 

The next morning, Christina was still in her pajamas and looked in the mirror. She put her powder on her face to make her look pale. She just couldn’t go to school today, or tomorrow…or never! She grabbed her lipstick and marked red marks all over her face. Christina looked at herself in the mirror. Blah. She is totally going to get major breakage on her face. This better is worth the pimples.  
She walked down the stairs, slowly, and saw her family getting ready to go to school/work. She clutched her stomach and did fake coughs. She continued down the stairs and goes to her father.  
“What’s wrong, Chris…” He asked, worried.  
“N-n-nothing,” she said, pathetic kind of. “I’m fine.”  
“You sick?” He put his hand on his daughter’s forehand.  
“No, I’m g-g-g-good…” She does a fake cough, kind of like Karen from _Mean Girls_.  
“You don’t feel hot…”  
“She is obviously faking,” Britney started. Christina looked at her sister and mouthed: _shut up, Britney_. But Britney had continued: “She is purposely doing that with her voice; her face consists of powder makeup and lipstick; and if her stomach was hurting she would be crying.” Christina just rolled her eyes.  
“Christina, get ready for school,” Her dad said and continued making his lunch.  
“I can’t go to school,” Christina exclaimed.  
“Why not?”  
“I just…do not want to…”  
“Not a good enough reason.”  
“Is it because of that video of you proclaiming her love for Justin Bieber has over 100,000 views on YouTube,” Britney asked.  
“What video?”  
“There’s no video,” Christina said, quickly.  
“Yes, there is! When she was eight, she and Beth did a video of Chrissy saying ‘oh I love you Justin and we’re going to be married and have 20 kids!’” Britney had continued.  
“Oh my god, Brit,” Christina said, frustrated.  
“What?”  
“Chris, it’s going to be ok,” Will said as he zipped up his lunch box.  
“No, it’s not going to be, daddy! My popularity is on thin ice!” Christina just couldn’t risk any of this.  
“Popularity doesn’t matter!”  
“Were you popular?” Will was just silent. “Yeah, that’s what I thought!”

Christina ran upstairs and got ready. She put on a plain kind of outfit, still cute. She had on Coach Sunglasses that she bought last year and a cute hat from Journey.  
 

Christina carefully walked into school, with her sunglasses and hat still on. When she walked in, she was stopped by Coach Sylvester.  
“Hello, child of butt chin & nut case,” Coach Sylvester said.  
“What kind of name is that,” Christina questioned the authority figure.  
“That’s not important, Schuester, take the glasses and hat off; against school policies.” Christina handed her glasses and hat to Sue and sighed. The coach had walked away and into her office.  
Christina walked ahead, trying to cover her face the best she could. Then she was stopped by some Cheerios.  
“Well, if it isn’t Mrs. Bieber herself,” Cheerio #1 said.  
“Ha-ha, very funny, Brianne,” Christina faked laughed.  
“No, seriously, what did you see in that asshole,” Cheerio #2 asked.  
“Well, Lexie, I was eight-“  
“Still no excuse,” Brianne interrupted.  
“Look-“  
“I’m sorry, Christina. When you first left the Cheerios, I thought you were just doing this to mess with other people’s heads, but this. Well damn, you lost your freaking mind!”  
“Shut up, Bri, you don’t know what the hell you are talking about, like always.” Christina tried to walk away, but they stopped her.

“No, you don’t know what the hell you are saying!” All of a sudden two slushies hit Christina in the face. “Enjoy that, Bieber!” They both left and laughed.  
 

In the choir room, everyone was just chatting about nothing really, when Christina walked in covered in Orange slushy.  
“Oh…” started Annabel.  
“My…” continued Charlie.  
“God,” finished Clarice.

“This is bull,” Christina screamed.  
 

Will was in the lunch room, starting on his cookie when he heard some ladies at the other table laugh at him. He became puzzled.  
Emma sat down at the table. Will just look at her.  
“Um, hi, Emma,” he said, nervously.  
“Hi, Will,” she smiled a little.  
“How’s your family?”  
“Good….yours?”  
“Good. Daniel hasn’t visited in a while; everything alright?”  
“He is still ticked at you…”  
“It was mutual, though-“  
“He doesn’t see it that way.”  
“I know, it’s just, he can’t be mad forever…”  
“I guess he can. He does hold grudges easily.”  
“He didn’t even come to see me in the hospital.”  
“I know.” There was a moment of silence.  
“So how’s Joe?”  
“Still in juvie…”  
“Wasn’t he supposed to get out at Christmas?”  
“Then he screwed it up, getting in a fight with his roommate.”  
“I’m sorry you’re going through this.”  
“Yeah…it’s not like your marriage is falling apart, again and your child has anger issues.”  
“Yeah, true.”  
“I mean I’m not getting called a slut behind my back.”  
“Wait, what? Who is?” Emma closed her mouth, hoping he would let it go.  
“Who’s being called a slut,” he asked, confused.  
“Well…remember how many, many, _many_ years ago, I called you a slut?”  
“No…you didn’t…again?!”  
“Not me…it somehow got brought up again by someone else…”

“Who?”  
 

Christina tried to clean herself off the best she could. Some of the girls were trying to help, but she pushed them off. Will walked in and was about to speak when he saw the scene.  
“What happened,” He asked.  
“WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE,” Christina screamed.  
“Why did this happen?”  
“Maybe, because of some BITCH, posted an embarrassing video of me!” Everyone looked at Beth.  
“What I have nothing to do with her,” Beth scoffed and looked at her nails.

“If Christina got slushy,” started Lenny. “None of us are safe.”  
 

Will was walking down the hallway when Sue walked by and said: “slut.” Will looked at Sue.  
“What,” he asked.  
“Heard that name is going around again, and I wanted to use it as much as I can.”  
“Why is this name going around?!”  
“We don’t know, but if it helps, I’m enjoying it!” She walked off.

“NO, THAT DOESN’T HELP,” He yelled.  
 

Christina was at her locker in pajamas; grabbing her books for last period. Charlie went up to her.  
“Hey,” He looked at her getup. “You ok…”  
“No,” She responded, dully. “I’m in pajamas, not wearing any makeup; and on top of that, I’m the bottom of the food chain with…” she shutters. “…Annabel.”  
“Annabel’s not…that…bad…” Christina gave him a look. “What she isn’t!”  
“You know what; I am not even going to argue right now…”  
“Really? Cool!”

“…I have my uncool personality to worry about!” Charlie rolled his eyes.  
 

At the Schuester’s house:  
Will walked into the house and saw Holly cooking dinner. He went up to her and hugs from behind.  
“Hey,” he smiled and kissed her cheek.  
“Hey,” she smiled. “So I heard this cool thing today.”  
“Oh, really…what was it?”  
“That my husband is a slut.” Will rolled his eyes. “Do I need to know something?”  
“Holly, you know that Emma gave me that.”  
“No, I didn’t.”  
“Well, before we met, I dated her; and when I made out with another woman and slept in the same bed with another.”  
“Wow, you manwhore,” she joked. He rolled his eyes.  
“It somehow circled back.”  
“I think it’s funny.”  
“Of course you do.”  
At that moment, Christina barged into the house.  
“Hey, how was your day,” Holly asked.  
“I WANNA DIE!” Christina exclaimed, as she ran up the stairs and slammed the door.  
Britney was at her desk, on her side of the room, working on homework. She turned to see Christina.  
“The hell you wearing,” she asked.  
“My pajamas,” Christina said, changing to regular clothes.  
“Why…was it pajama day?”  
“Nope.”  
“That’s weird. Then why did you wear them?”  
“Cause I didn’t have anything else to wear.”  
“But, why-“  
“Look, Britney, I don’t have any freaking time to hear any of your stupid questions!”

Britney turned around to finish her homework. “You don’t have to be a bitch,” she mumbled.  
 

The next day at school, Christina walked into school again. People stared and started talking and laughing; along with singing a Justin Bieber song.  
Christina just rolled her eyes. Just then Edward, the school’s blogger, came up to Christina with a microphone.  
“So, how does it feel to be one of the most made fun of at William McKinley High,” Edward asked. Christina didn’t answer, she ran off to the choir room.  
  
“This is hell,” she just exclaimed when she walked in.  
“This is how we all feel when you do this…” Annabel mumbled.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Nothing…” Christina went and sat next to Charlie, with her head in her hands. “What am I supposed to do?”  
“What do you mean,” he asked.  
“Edward is stalking me like a creeper!”  
“Well, that’s Edward Ben Israel for you!”  
“I guess…but it’s also that bitch’s fault,” she pointed her head at Beth.  
“I know…but it happens…”  
“It shouldn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you guys liked this episode! This is the longest I ever wrote for a fanfic! I’m proud of myself, to be honest. (: Don’t forget to review! (:


	19. My Funny Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics are in bold and Italics.  
> DISCLAIMER: I’ve said this before, but I do not own any lyrics.

There’s a magical feeling in the air at the moment in Lima, Ohio and it’s called: Valentine’s Day! Charlie was looking through a jewelry list online; when his father came up behind him.  
“What are you doing,” He asked his son.  
“Looking for jewelry for Christina…” he answered.  
“You have a money tree that we don’t know about?”  
“No…I was going to use the money from the…-mumbles-…jar…”  
“CHARLIE TRENT CAHN!!”  
“Before you get angry-“  
“Too late…”  
“Listen! I can pay it back later.”  
“How? You don’t have a job! You legally can’t have one until seven months!”  
“I’ve actually saved some money…”  
“Why not spend that?!”  
“It’s not enough.”  
“Charlie, you shouldn’t spend so much money on your high school sweetheart! For all, you know you guys won’t even last before Valentine’s Day next year!”  
“Yet, you don’t know that!”  
“I do, son because I was the same.”  
“Whatever, Dad, it’s not the same.”

“Suit yourself,” His father went out of the room and Charlie closed the computer and went to the mall.

Will had set up the table containing a big breakfast. Each plate was something that each person likes to eat for breakfast.  
Holly walked in: “What’s all this?”  
“I made breakfast.” He replied then kissed her. Both Christina & Britney came downstairs, dressed for the day, and saw the scene.  
“Oooh, food,” Britney exclaimed.  
“What is with this,” Christina pointed to the table.  
“Your dad made everyone breakfast,” Holly sat down. “Sit down, guys.” They did as their mother said.  
“Uh, why…”  
“I just wanted to make something for my girls,” Will smiled.  
“Don’t!”  
“Don’t what?”  
“Don’t use that sentence ever again in your life!”  
“Why not,” Will laughed.  
“Because of of…just…no!”  
“Holla,” Britney preached. Will rolled his eyes.  
“Even though you are sometimes uncool…” Will looked at Christina surprised. “…Well, sometimes you are. Anyway, thanks for the meal.”  
“Britney…what do you say,” Holly said. Britney looked at her with her mouth full of pancakes; then at Will then back at Holly. She swallowed her food and put her fork down and clasps her hands together.  
“Thank you, father…” Holly rolled her eyes.  
“You don’t have to be like that you can just say thank you.”  
“Woman, make up your mind.” Then she went back to eating.  
“What are everyone’s plans tonight, since it is Valentine’s Day…” Will asked.  
“I don’t know,” Christina started. “Charlie always comes up with something an hour before 7th period, so I’ll let you know in 6th period.”  
“Uh, ok.”  
“Nothing for me…” Britney started. “…again.”  
“I’m sorry about that, Brit.”

“Uh, huh.” She went back to her food.

Clara was at her locker when Robert went up to her. He kissed her.  
“Hey,” Clara smiled.  
“Hey,” He welcomed back. “So…what did you want to do tonight?” He grabbed her hand and they kept holding each other hand.  
“Depends on…”  
“Depends on what?”  
“Will you be home alone tonight?” He thought about it.  
“Hmm, I don’t know, if I am I’ll…” He looked at her. “Wait! You mean?” Clara bit her lip and smiled at him.  
“Yeah…” She started to play with his shirt. “…I mean, why not? I mean all that stuff is behind us and we’ve been together for almost four months…”  
“I mean, yeah, but-“  
“But what” She stopped playing with his shirt and crossed her arms.  
“-We’re only 16, Clara.”  
“So?”  
“That’s too young to have, uh, relations…”  
“It’s Beth isn’t it?”  
“What? No! Why do you always assume I’m into her?”  
“You were into her beginning of the year.”  
“True, but I like you, it’s just…”  
“Just what…”  
“I don’t want to become those teenage father types.”  
“You’ve heard of protection right?”  
“They’re not effective. Condoms break.”  
“I’m on the pill.”  
“Really…since when…?”  
“I have been since I was 13; Ever since Bristol Palin got pregnant, my dad wanted to avoid me becoming like that.”  
“Um, ok, one: That was way before any of us was born; two: then why the hell are you suggesting it?”  
“One: my dad is a hardcore republican or whatever, so there’s your answer; and two: I’m on the pill, I’ll be fine.”  
“Look, I can’t do this…”

“Fine…” She closed her locker and then looked at him. “…at least think about it?” She walked off, leaving Robert puzzled.

LOVE SONGS  
That was what Mr. Schue wrote on the board for Glee Club.  
“It is Valentine’s Day,” He started. “As I believe all of you know already.”  
“Really…I thought it was Easter!” Clara replied, sarcastically.  
“So, I want all of you to sing something to someone in here, OR just love songs in…general…”  
“How about we don’t and say we never did?”  
“Clara…”  
“What?! These lessons are getting stupider and stupider every week. It’s like you are looking through old lesson plans and putting them in a hat and just grabbed a random one every week; like Jesus, come up with something good!”  
“Clara! One more word out of you and you’re going to Principal Figgins.”  
“How about I save you the trouble and go myself.” She grabbed her bag and got up and went towards the door; she turned around and bowed; then she walked out of the room.

“What the hell just happened,” Lenny asked. Everyone shrugged.

Will was in the teachers’ lounge looking through catalogs for gifts. Emma sat down at the same table, looking sad. Will looked up at her.  
“Emma,” He said. “You OK?”  
“Not really…”  
“Why?”  
“It’s official…”  
“What’s official?”  
“…Carl and I got a divorce.”  
“Oh, my god…I’m so sorry, Em.” He touched her hand, sympathetically.  
“It’s ok…I mean it’s not the first time with either him or all together…”  
“Well, I can ask Holly if you want to come over to have some company…you can bring anyone…is, uh, Joe out yet?”  
“He got out yesterday…the day it was finalized…I don’t think he would come…”  
“Is uh, Daniel…free?”  
“Unless I lie to him, he won’t come…he’s 18 now…he’s practically an adult.”  
“I haven’t spoken to him in so long…I sound like a bad dad, but…”  
“It’s not your fault…it was his choice not to talk to you anymore…”  
“He was three, Emma. When it was finalized, how can a three-year-old know what that means?”  
“You know what…I’ll ask him to come tonight…don’t get your hopes up, though.”

“Understandable…”

“So what are we doing tonight,” Christina asked Charlie in study hall.  
“I was thinking Breadstix or anywhere you want to eat,” he replied.  
“Breadstix is fine…anything else planned?”  
“You’re not asking for sex are you?”  
“What?! No!! No one enters my temple.” Christina realized what she said. _The hell_ , she thought.  
“Oh…Ok…”  
“Why do I feel like someone’s watching me?” Christina turned around and saw Edward Ben Israel. “I hate that guy, he is such a creep! It’s like he’s shooting lasers at the back of my head with his beady eyes.”  
“No, that’s me,” Christina turned around to an unfamiliar voice.  
“And you are…”  
“Jordan.”  
“Jordan…why are you looking at me…?”  
“I just like looking at you.” Christina looked confused.

“Uh, ok…thanks?” She turned around.  
“That was creepy…” Charlie said.  
“I mean I am beautiful, so what did you expect?”  
“It seems no matter what everyone likes you…”  
“Isn’t that why you agree to date me?”  
“Yeah, but…I do know some guys who like you on the football team.”  
“Why are you going to rustle them in the playground at recess?”  
“No…it’s just that everyone likes you. Doesn’t that bother you?”  
“You’re probably the only person, who doesn’t see the whole concept of life, don’t you?”  
“I mean, you could run a kissing booth here for $5 and make millions!”  
“That’s a good idea…”  
“I was joking.”  
“Really…”  
“Yeah…I mean it’ll be like you’re owning a corner like a prostitute-“  
“Did you call me a prostitute?”  
“Oh my-, No I swear to god, I didn’t mean it like that-“  
“So what I’m a slut?”  
“NO! I just said you would be portrayed as that if you did that.”  
“OHHHH,” Jordan said in the background. “You are going to need some women parts to back that up…”  
“SHUT UP JORDAN,” they both said.  
“So if I get cash by giving one kiss per nerd, makes me a slut?”  
“No-I just said-“  
“You might want to shut up, dude.” Charlie looked at Jordan. “What she is about to go all ‘no one lays a finger on my Butterfinger’ on you!”  
“You know what Charlie. Don’t even worry about tonight!”

Christina:  
**_You say that I'm messin' with your head_**  
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
**_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_**  
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
**_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_**  
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
**_I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun_**  
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
   
**_You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"_**  
**_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_**  
   
**_All my life I've been good but now_**  
**_Ooohhh_**  
**_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_**  
**_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_**  
**_If you love me, if you hate me_**  
**_You can't save me, baby, baby_**  
**_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"_**  
   
**_What, What, What, What the hell?_**  
Everyone clapped. Christina bowed.

“I hope y’all didn’t think I’m some sort of ‘prostitute’.” She said. Everyone looked confused.

“What’s the point of love,” Clarice asked one day to Annabel in gym class. It was free time and they were lying down on the side of the Auxiliary Gym where their class is held every day.  
“To portray to us single folk, who have no lives, so on Valentine’s Day, we sit in our beds eating Culver’s and watching _The Notebook_ on repeat till its February 15 t,” Annabel explains. Clarice turned her head towards her.  
“You eat Culver’s?” Annabel turned her head towards Clarice.  
“Don’t you?”  
“I usually eat McDonald’s.”  
“Same thing; tomato, toMAHto.”  
“No seriously, though…” Clarice sat up. “…Everyone else is happy, and then there’s us…”  
“Bottom of the food chain…just like Christina says…”  
“She doesn’t have to be right…”  
“She is…”  
“No she’s-“  
“She is.”  
“OK maybe she is, but we don’t have to live that way.”  
“Look, I’m all for the underdog speech; but today I really don’t care…”  
“We can do a ladies’ night!”  
“This isn’t _Once Upon a Time_ where we go to a bar and one of us goes flirting with guys while the other gets propose…” She turns her head. “…that’s a fairytale.”  
“That’s not a good reference.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Seriously we should do something…”

“…how about we stay lying down, while I sneak out my phone and check Instagram?” Clarice looked at Annabel and sighed and lay back down.

Britney was in her school’s lunch line; avoiding the popular girls who tease her every day. After she pays for her food; she goes towards the table where she eats alone. Then Sean stopped her.  
“Oh, hi, Sean,” She said. She had gotten to know Sean the past month, but it was still new. She didn’t know if/when he’ll turn to “their” side.  
“I got you something,” He said, smiling.  
“What did you get me?” She replied scared. He handed her a small card. Britney grabbed it and headed to the table with Sean following, sitting next to her. Britney opened it. It was a small Valentine’s card saying: “Bee my Valentine?” with a bunch of bees on it.  
“Uh…thanks,” Britney was smiling and felt happy. “No one has ever given me a card before.”  
“Really? Why not; you’re a nice person.”  
“Oh, thanks, it’s just that, the last time I got cards like these were back in elementary school because it was required…like birthday parties were.”  
“Well, from now on, I’ll give you something for each holiday, if I can.”

“Thanks…” Britney smiled. She started to feel something in her heart…but she didn’t know what…

Clarice:  
**_Hey, over there_**  
**_Please, forgive me_**  
**_If I'm comin' on too strong_**  
**_Hate to stare_**  
**_But, you're winnin'_**  
**_And they're playin' my favorite song_**  
**_So, come here_**  
**_A little closer_**  
**_Wanna whisper in your ear_**  
**_Make it clear_**  
**_A little question_**  
**_Wanna know just how you feel_**  
   
**_If I said my heart was beating loud_**  
**_If we could escape the crowd somehow_**  
**_If I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me?_**  
**_'Cause, you feel like paradise_**  
**_And I need a vacation tonight_**  
**_So, if I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me?_**  
   
**_If I said I want your body_**  
**_Would you hold it against me?_**  
   
**_Give me somethin' good_**  
**_Don't wanna wait_**  
**_I want it now_**  
**_Pop it like a hood_**  
**_And show me how you work it out_**  
   
**_So, if I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me?_**

The song ended and everyone clapped.

In study hall, Beth was sitting alone; “studying”, really she was on Candy Crush; When Robert sat at the table she was at.  
“Um, hello,” Beth exclaimed.  
“Sorry,” he said. “I need to ask you something…”  
“Sorry I don’t do sloppy seconds.” She said, her eyes still glued to the game.  
“It’s about Clara.”  
“Why the hell would I discuss that hoe with you?”  
“She’s not a hoe…”  
“…she acted like she was going to jump you when I had any interest in you,” Her eyes now focusing on him.  
“You’re not interested in me anymore?”  
“Pfft, no; I have better things to worry about like my popularity.”  
“Well, you’re really not that-“  
“Did I ask for your opinion?”  
“I-“  
“What is it that you wanted to ask me?”  
“She wants to, uh, have…”  
“Robert you’re 16; it is called sex.”  
“…I’m not ready to do it…”  
“Then don’t…you’ve heard of will power right?”  
“She’s pressuring me.”  
“Then dump her…”  
“…But I don’t want to.”  
“Then don’t…”  
“But-“

“OH MY GOD, Robert; You dump her, jump her or say no and leave me alone!” She returned to her game. Robert got up and left.

Beth:  
**_According to you_**  
**_I'm stupid,_**  
**_I'm useless,_**  
**_I can't do anything right._**  
**_According to you_**  
**_I'm difficult,_**  
**_hard to please,_**  
**_forever changing my mind._**  
**_I'm a mess in a dress,_**  
**_can't show up on time,_**  
**_even if it would save my life._**  
**_According to you. According to you._**  
   
**_But according to him_**  
**_I'm beautiful,_**  
**_incredible,_**  
**_he can't get me out of his head._**  
**_According to him_**  
**_I'm funny,_**  
**_irresistible,_**  
**_everything he ever wanted._**  
**_Everything is opposite,_**  
**_I don't feel like stopping it,_**  
**_so baby tells me what I got to lose._**  
**_He's into me for everything I'm not,_**  
**_according to you._**  
Beth finish and some clapped.  
“Who was that for, Beth,” Clara asked stern.  
“Why for Robert,” Beth eyeballed her. Beth smirked and Clara rolled her eyes. Clara was getting tired of Beth’s crap. Robert was just confused.  
Afterward, the bell had rung; Clara went up to Robert.  
“Look, Clara-“ He tried to say, but she interrupted him.  
“I’m sorry for suggesting it, OK?”  
“Really…cool-“  
“-But you flirting with Beth is NOT cool.”  
“I didn’t flirt with Beth!!”  
“Then why the hell did she sing to you today in Glee Club?”  
“Beth is so confusing, ok; like seriously today in study hall she said she was over me…”  
“…you talked to her?”  
“There’s not a rule saying I can’t…it is my life…”  
“It’s just…look, I’m sorry, can we end it on that?”  
“Sure.”  
*transcends to performance by Clara  & Robert*  
**_[Robert]_**  
**_I got a dirty mind_**  
**_I got filthy ways_**  
**_I'm a legend_**  
**_I'm irreverent_**  
**_I am reverend_**  
**_I'll be so faaaaa-air up_**  
**_We don't give a caaa-air-e_**  
**_Welcome to the danger zone_**  
**_Step into the fantasy_**  
**_You are not invited to the other side of sanity_**  
**_They're callin' me an alien a big headed astronaut_**  
**_[Clara]_**  
**_You're so hypnotizing_**  
**_Could you be the devil?_**  
**_Could you be an angel?_**  
**_Your touch magnetizing_**  
**_Feels like I am floating_**  
**_Leaves my body glowing_**  
   
**_They say, be afraid_**  
**_You're not like the others_**  
**_Futuristic lover_**  
**_Different DNA_**  
**_They don't understand you_**  
   
**_[Bridge]_**  
**_You're from a whole other world_**  
**_A different dimension_**  
**_You open my eyes_**  
**_And I'm ready to go_**  
**_Lead me into the light_**  
   
**_Kiss me, kiss me_**  
**_Infect me with your love and_**  
**_Fill me with your poison_**  
**_Take me, take me_**  
**_Wanna be your victim_**  
**_Ready for abduction_**  
**_Boy, you're an alien_**  
**_Your touch so foreign_**  
**_It's supernatural_**  
**_Extraterrestrial_**

Everyone clapped.

That night, Will, Holly & Britney were in the Schuester’s living room waiting for Emma—and possibly Daniel—to arrive.  
“So…” Britney started the conversation. “Who are we waiting for again?”  
“Your father’s ex-wife & son,” Holly replied, looking at her book.  
“Why?”  
“Your dad is crazy.”  
“No,” Will interrupted. “Emma and Carl just got a divorce…and I haven’t seen Daniel in 15 years…”  
“He might not even come…”  
“I know…it’s just I’m hoping, ok?”  
“Why haven’t I met this ‘Daniel’?” Britney asked.  
“’Cause we are scum,” Christina walked in and went into the kitchen, which is connected to the living room.  
“No you guys are not,” Will defended.  
“Really; so when you divorced Miss. Pillsbury, he didn’t think you cheated on her by marrying mom and having me?”  
“Christina-“  
“What? It’s true!” Someone knocked on the front door. “Ooh, I got it!” Christina answered the door. “Hello, Miss. Pillsbury…”  
“Hello, Christina,” she replied. Miss. Pillsbury walked in. “Hello, Will; Holly and…”  
“Britney,” Britney answered her.  
“Nice home you guys got here.” Everyone thanked her. Emma sat down on an empty chair. There was a silent.  
“I’m guessing Daniel said no,” Will finally brought up.  
“He said ‘maybe’…but I still wouldn’t get your hopes up…He is having some ‘wounds’ open up again…”  
“You’re right…”  
“I’m going outside…” Christina put on her winter coat. “…so I can avoid the tension that is in this room…” Christina opened up the door; when some 18-year-old was about to knock on the door.  
“Um, uh…” the guy said. “…is this the, uh, Schuester…uh…household…”  
Christina crossed her arms: “Depends…” the guy sighed.  
“I’m, uh…”  
“Are you my asshole half-brother?”  
“…I guess…”  
“YO Dad…it’s your lucky day…your deadbeat son has arrived…” Will had looked at the door. Daniel stared at the scene in the living room from the outside. Everyone just stood there in an awkward position.” Hey, Brit-Brit, why don’t we go outside?”  
“I ain’t freezing my-!”  
“BRITNEY COME ON!”  
“What do I get…?”  
“I’ll walk you to the mall; just come on!”  
“Sweet!” Britney grabbed her coat and left with Christina. While they were heading down the road to the mall; Britney asked: “So why haven’t we met Daniel before?”  
“Daniel doesn’t like dad…”  
“Why not?”  
“You’re too young to understand, Brit.”  
“I’m 13…I’m not that young…” Christina stopped in her tracks and turned to Britney.  
“Dad cheated on Miss. Pillsbury, ok?”  
“W-w-why?”  
“Look, I like dad and all, BUT he cheated…that kind of makes him an ass sometimes…”  
“Dad is sweet and nice…he would never do that…”  
“What he told me was that after it happened, he and Miss. Pillsbury decided to get a divorce. Now I don’t know how Daniel must’ve felt, BUT at the age of three, I’m pretty sure he was wondering why his father wasn’t at home…I’m sure she told Daniel the truth when he was older.”  
“Why does that affect us?”  
“Ugh, Brit, look; Dad married Mom shortly after his last marriage ended…from that ‘affair’ he had…I came into the picture…”  
“I’m not getting this…”

“Never mind, let’s just go…”

Annabel:  
**_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_**  
**_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_**  
**_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_**  
**_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_**  
   
**_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_**  
**_Screams but no one seems to hear a thing_**  
**_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_**  
**_'Cause there's a spark in you?_**  
   
**_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_**  
**_Just own the night like the 4th of July_**  
   
**_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_**  
**_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_**  
**_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_**  
**_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_**  
   
**_Baby, you're a firework_**  
**_Come on, let your colors burst_**  
**_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_**  
**_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_**

During the song, a bunch of the girls started to dance with her. Everyone clapped.


	20. Get it Right

_“Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard.”_ Like a G6 by Far East Movement was playing in the background at Robert’s party. Everyone was grinding, dancing and mingling amongst each other. Christina had her back on one of the walls with Charlie in front of her.  
“Christina,” Charlie said. “We shouldn’t be here. We should be at the movies; like I promised your dad.”  
“Charlie,” she replied. “Stop being a suck-ass and live a little.”  
“There’s alcohol here…”  
“So? You automatically think I’m going to get wasted?”  
“You know what; yeah I do. Let’s go.” He gently grabbed her arm and she pulled it back. She got off the wall and went towards the dancers. Charlie sighed. How the hell is he supposed to explain this to Mr. Schue?  
Christina walked over to the bar and saw Beth with Brianne & Lexie.  
“Well, look who it is,” Beth said while holding her red solo cup. “Mrs. Justin Bieber.” Christina gave her a look. “Don’t you have 20 kids to babysit?”  
“No, Beth; because unlike you, I don’t sleep around,” Christina replied, snarky and faked smiled. She then walked past them to the end of the bar and went up to Robert. “So Robert…your folks got a bar…how the hell were you able to access it?”  
“They trust me,” he half-smiled.  
“Do you have vodka?”  
“Oooh…Christina, I would give it to you but-“  
“-yeah, yeah, yeah…I don’t care, Robert…give me some.” Robert goes behind the bar and grabbed a bottle and she grabbed it from him. “Thanks, you’re a doll.” She walked off. Robert felt conflicted.  
Halfway through the night:  
Christina was dancing on the bar, drunk. Doing moves like she was in a strip club. Charlie went up to the bar.  
“Christina, come on…get down, I’m taking you home.” Christina kneed down on the bar and grabbed Charlie’s face with her free hand, whilst holding the bottle with success.  
“No…you can’t make me,” her words slurred.  
“Christina, I’m serious.” She jumped off the bar, still bottle in hand.  
“Charlie, just because you’re my boyfriend, doesn’t mean you have to be an ass.”  
“Christina, you’re drunk, come on, let’s go.” He tried to take her hand again; she smacked his hand away.  
“Don’t touch me!” Clarice saw the scene and walked over.  
“Charlie, she can’t go home.”  
“Her dad needs to know,” he replied.  
“She can come to my place, my mom won’t care.”  
“Come on, Christina.” He grabbed the bottle out of her hand and handed it to Robert. Charlie put his arm around her waist and Clarice helped. They walked to Clarice’s house (Clarice lives down the street).  
They walked into Clarice’s room and Christina passed put on Clarice’s bed.  
“How do I explain why I didn’t bring Christina home to Mr. Schue? He’s going to think I defiled her or something.”  
“Look I’ll call Mr. Schue and tell him she decided to drop by here for the night.”  
“Um, Ok. Thanks, Clarice.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled at him. Charlie left the house and Clarice had called Mr. Schue to let him know.

Christina had woke up in a place she didn’t realize, with a huge headache. Did she get drug? Then she saw a figure walked in with a familiar voice.  
“Want some water,” the figure said.  
“Clarice,” Christina questioned, in pain.  
“You’re hung-over…here have some water.” Clarice handed her a glass of water and an ibuprofen.  
“Did we…?”  
“Oh, god, no!”  
“Good,” Christina sat up. “No offense, but I don’t roll that way.” She took the pill and drank some of the water.  
“Why would I find that offensive?”  
“Aren’t you…?”  
“No!”  
“Oh…ok…” she sat down the water and moved her hair. “Why am I here?”  
“Well…”  
“Well, what?”  
“You were drunk last night…hence the hangover.”  
“DAMMIT!” Christina rushed up and almost fell in the process. “Is it Sunday?”  
“Yeah, it’s noon.”  
“NOON; DAMN; DAMN; I’M IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!”  
“Your dad knows you’re here…like I said I called him.”  
“No, I can’t go back home like this! I’ll get my ass whooped.”  
“Doubt that…yes, you’ll get in trouble, but your ass; getting whooped hardly doubt that.”  
“Not literally…god!” Christina grabbed her stuff and headed out the house.

“You’re welcome…”

Christina walked into her house, quickly pacing to her room without being caught.  
“Christina,” Her dad yelled from the couch in the living room. _Dammit,_ she thought as she turned around.  
“Yeah…”  
“How was your date?” He had pushed his glasses down and stared at her.  
“It was good!” She lied.  
“What did you go see?”  
“ _Best of Me_ …” William looked confused. “The revival theater had a Nicholas Spark week and it ended last night with _Best of Me_.”  
“He knows how to pluck a girl’s heart strings huh?”  
“I guess, I mean Charlie is a little girly for a guy you know?”  
“Uh…ok.” Will put on his glasses again and continued working. Christina ran to her room and closed it and did a deep sigh.  
“What’s wrong,” Britney said all of a sudden and it startled Christina.  
“Dammit, Brit,” She holds her heart. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”  
“That’s not funny since Dad had one not too long ago,” she returned her eyes to the computer screen where she was playing Club Penguin.  
“I’m going to take a nap.”  
“You just got here.”  
“I’m tired.”  
“It’s only 12:24 pm…”  
“Britney, leave me alone!” Christina lied down and covered her eyes with her arm.  
“Weren’t you at Clarice’s last night?”  
“Why does it matter?”  
“Didn’t you sleep there?”  
“Brit-“  
“I mean you don’t like her so you must’ve slept there.”  
“BRITNEY!”  
“What?”  
“I have a headache…be quiet.” Britney got up from the computer and put her hand on Christina’s forehead. “The hell you doing?”  
“You’re sweaty.”  
“So?”  
“You’re either dying from the flu or you’re hung over.”  
“Brit-“  
“Oh my gosh, you’re hung over!” Christina sat up and looked at Britney.  
“Don’t tell mom or dad!”  
“Oooh, you’re going to be in trouble!”  
“No, I’m not because you’re not going to tell them or anyone…ever!”  
“I can’t make that promise…”  
“What would make you shut up?”  
“I may have a price…”  
“Ugh.” Christina grabbed her purse on the table near her bed and search for her wallet. She found it and grabbed it and looked through the money. “How much to shut you up?”  
“$50…”  
“Really; last time it was $30…”  
“I got expenses to pay.”  
“Like what?”  
“That’s for me to know, not you.”  
“Britney…”  
“…it’s for a new DVD player…”  
“What’s wrong with ours?”

“It’s old, like this conversation…now pay up!” Christina gave her $50 and Britney went back to the computer.

“You know why I called you in here,” Coach Sylvester asked Beth.  
“’Cause you enjoy torturing students every chance you get,” Beth asked in a bitchy way and smirked.  
“No. Jenna has what it seems the flu or however you like to see it.”  
“This pertains to me, because…”  
“She was my captain when you got kicked out and when Christina decided to quit to ‘try and find her true self’ or whatever kids do these days.”  
“You’re telling me this, because…”  
“I’m putting you back on the squad as my right-hand.”  
“Wait, what?” Beth was shocked.  
“I need a new captain and none of the girls are capable.”  
“I am honored!”  
“Shut your trap, I’m not finished.” Sue got up from her desk and looked out her office window and continued speaking. “There are a few things: there need to be rules just for you.” Beth waited. “Rule #1: you’re on probation…like jail probation. So you don’t have freedom whatsoever. Rule #2: you will have daily drug tests. If you have been smoking pot or doing any drugs you’re off indefinitely and expelled from school. We clear?”  
“Yes, Coach Sylvester!”

“Good; now…” Sue sits down at her desk and grabs her glasses. “…get the hell out of my office.” Beth left and smiled. She’s finally top bitch again!

Christina’s locker was open and she was staring at it wearing sunglasses. Annabel went up to her and asked: “Are you okay?”  
“I need to close my locker and it’s going to sound like a gunshot…” She closed it slowly and cringed when it closed and started walking to class.  
“Are you hungover?!”  
“Be quiet, Annabel!” Annabel stops Christina’s path.  
“I can’t, Christina! You’ve been drinking again! That’s not good…”  
“Nah, really,” Christina replied, sarcastically.  
“Christina-“  
“Look, I screwed up, I get it! This will be the only and last time I do this. I promise.”  
“Really…I mean you’re an alcoholic…”

“I hate that word…” Christina walked to class.

“Guys settle down,” Mr. Schue said as he walked into Glee club that afternoon. “Ok, Figgins had approached us to perform for the annual Anti-Drinking Assembly.”  
“Why,” Clara asked.  
“Figgins likes to include every club he can…”  
“Yeah, right…”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“We’re his bitches.”  
“Clara…”  
“Fine, I’ll shut up.” During this, Christina was holding her head. She had a pounding headache.  
“Christina, you fine?” Her father asked.  
“Uh, yeah…” She lied. “…Just tired is all.”  
“Yeah, right…” Beth whispered to Jenna and they both giggled.  
“Beth.”

“Sorry, Mr. Schuester…”

In the gym, the Cheerios were practicing for regionals. Beth was watching because she didn’t know the routine since because she got kicked off.  
The basketball team walked in waiting for time to practice. Charlie was on the team and they watched the Cheerios practice. Charlie saw Beth and walked over.  
“Hey,” he sat next to her.  
“What do you want, Cahn,” she replied, nasty.  
“Can’t I say hey?”  
“Sure, but your girlfriend might go ballistic.” He rolled his eyes.  
“Christina won’t care if I talk to you.”  
“Well, she hates me…”  
“…well you posted that video…and planted the drugs in her locker…and-“  
“Charlie what are you…the voice over for ‘previously on the Beth and Christina show’?”  
“No-“

“Then shut up and go hang out with your…posse.” Charlie shook his head and walked back.

In the auditorium:  
_[Robert:]_  
Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Patron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol  
Ay she say she usually don’t  
But I know that she front  
Cause shawty know what she want  
But she don’t wanna seem like she's easy  
  
_[Christina:]_  
I ain’t saying what you won't do  
But you know we probably gonna do  
What you been feeling deep inside  
Don’t lie now  
Boy, what you drinking?  
Gonna let sink in  
Here for the weekend  
Thinking  
We can  
See what we can be if we press fast forward  
Just one more round and you’re down I know it  
  
_[Robert:]_  
Fill another cup up  
Feeling on yo butt what? You don’t even care now  
I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in….  
  
_[Group:]_  
Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Patron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue top  
Got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol  
Will watched and when it was done he went on the stage. “Guys…I’ve dealt with this before…but we can’t perform this song.”  
“Why not,” Robert asked.  
“It glorifies drinking.”  
“So does every country song in the history of music.”  
“That has nothing to do with this…”  
“Whatever.”  
“Maybe we should do Ke$ha,” Annabel said.  
“She makes drinking look cool…it’s not going to work…”  
“Maybe Christina has some ideas…” Beth said out loud.  
“What,” Christina said, looking like a deer-in-headlights.  
“I mean you’re an alcoholic…what songs make you not want to drink?”  
“Does it really matter?”  
“Well not all of us are recovering alcoholics now are we?”  
_Beth you bitch,_ Christina thought. “Well, Elizabeth-“  
“-That’s not my name-“  
“-you want to know? Well listen, nothing can make someone stop drinking…it’s a serious problem to overcome. I’m not going to lie, I have temptations…BUT I look the other way…it’s hard…no song speaks of that.” Christina said close to crying. Beth rolled her eyes.

“Christina, you ok?” Her father asked again. Christina didn’t answer, she ran out of the auditorium crying.

***The Assembly***  
Figgins was at the microphone speaking about the occasion whilst the glee club got ready. Christina came up to the group and kind of stretched but mostly sat down.  
“Why aren’t you stretching…?” Charlie asked. Christina swats her hand at him.  
“Just continue stretching,” her words slurred.  
“Are you drunk?” He whispered.  
“Shut up.” He shook his head. He didn’t understand why she was doing this to herself.  
_“And now presenting the New Directions_ ,” Figgins said and then walked to the bleachers and sat down.  
Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
[Christina:]  
I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CD:s  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy  
   
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh  
   
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh  
You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me  
   
You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
   
Now, the party don't start until I walk in  
   
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

The song got interrupted when Christina threw up on stage.

Christina was in the auditorium on the stage waving her legs back and forth. She is sober now. _I’m such an idiot_ …  
Will walked in and went on stage and sat next to her. “Hey.” He said.  
“What do you want?”  
“I want to know why.”  
“Why what?”  
“Why you started drinking again?” She sighed.  
“’Cause I’m dumb.”  
“No, you’re not.”  
“Yes, I am…you saw it yourself.”  
“You made a mistake…it happens.”  
“I only had two drinks…ok, ten at the party and one earlier.”  
“I just want to know how you got the vodka in the first place.”  
“This is high school.”  
“True.”  
“Do I need rehab?”  
“You’re too young for rehab.” She sighed again. “You can see a therapist to help…”  
“Ugh.”  
“I mean we’re here too…”  
“I know…”  
“Why were you at that party?”  
“I forced Charlie to take me.”  
“Why?”  
“’Cause he’s obviously not the pants of the relationship.”  
“You do need to apologize to everyone.”  
“No…please don’t make me…”  
“It’s that or in front of the whole school.”  
“I hate you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m sorry everyone…” Christina said in front of the glee club in the auditorium.  
“That’s original…” Clara said.  
“SHUT UP.”  
“Woah…”  
“I’m speaking! Anyway, to apologize I have a song to sing…it was an original song from the old glee club days…and Annabel’s mom wrote it…”  
What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders  
   
What can you do when your good isn’t good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?  
   
Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
Cause I can’t go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I’ll get through this  
   
What can you do when your good isn’t good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?  
   
So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn’t fair!  
Yeah, I’ll send out a wish, yeah, I’ll send up a prayer  
And finally someone will see how much I care  
   
What can you do when your good isn’t good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?

To get it right?


	21. Playing with the Enemies' Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Glee: TNG:  
> New Directions hasn’t won regionals in 16 years.  
> Lana had left the New Directions due to not being able to perform at all.  
> AND THAT’S WHAT YOU MISSED ON GLEE: TNG!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one after this will be the “season finale”!! Again follow me to know when season two will be up! Also note I’m not updating “fast” as much due to work and personal stuff, so be patient. Read & Review! (:  
> A/N: Lyrics aren’t mine nor is spelled right on some.

“You know we’re going to kick ass, right,” Christina said to Charlie as they were walking to the choir room. Regionals are next week and Christina is pumped like the way she usually is before a cheer competition.  
“I normally would not be so optimistic,” he replied. “But, hell yes we are going to win!”  
“What are you guys talking about,” Beth asked as they walked by her locker.  
“Regionals,” Christina said. Sure: she and Beth aren’t friends anymore, but that wasn’t going to ruin Christina’s mood the next two weeks.  
“Of course we will win. We’re badasses.”  
“Nothing can stop us,” Charlie agreed.  
“GUYS,” Annabel ran to them in panic. “YOU NEED TO COME TO THE AUDITORIUM.”  
“Whoa,” Christina said. “Calm down, girl! Why?”  
“JUST COME!!” They all followed her and ran into the auditorium. They saw Vocal Adrenaline on their stage talking.  
“What the hell,” Christina exclaimed. “Why are _they_ here?” Christina saw someone she knew in the group. “LANA?? You’re in Vocal Adrenaline now?!” Lana looked down and didn’t speak.  
“Let me answer that for you,” some hippie (at least to Christina’s eyes) looking girl came towards the front of the stage and started to explain. “Every year our tradition is to show our competition ‘what’s what’ and ‘who’s who’.”  
“Meaning…”  
“We show that we are the queens/kings of this game.”  
“Um…you do know this isn’t _Game of Thrones_ right?” The girl rolled her eyes at Christina’s comment. “Who the hell are you anyway?”  
“The name’s Raine. Raine Summers.”  
“Why here though…why, not your place,” Beth asked.  
“That’s not how it works,” Raine said. “Now: sit back, relax and prepare for more talent than you ever experience.” She turned around and went into her position.  
(Vocal Adrenaline):  
Mmh [x4] (ah) Mmh (ah) Mmh [repeats]  
(Raine):  
Hey baby (mm [x12])  
Tell me your name  
I got a fever for you  
I just can't explain  
But there's just one problem  
I'm a bit old school  
When it comes to lovin'  
I ain't chasing you  
Ain't waiting  
I'm on a roll  
You've got to let yourself go  
Oh (talk to me)  
You know that I've been waiting for you (and I noticed you, too)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself (I won't leave you standing all alone)  
'Cause I ain't looking at no one else (oh, baby)  
(Lana):  
Hey,  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot,  
I think that I might fall (woo!)  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
(All):  
So when we move  
You move  
Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves!

   
After they were done, the New Directions just sat there, in shocked; excluding Christina who just rolled her eyes.

“Wow…” Annabel exclaimed.  
“…We are screwed…” Lenny added.  
“I can’t believe you idiots are falling for that,” Christina said.  
“’Cause they were good,” Annabel defended.  
“We are _way_ better…trust me, they were trying to be ‘badasses’.”  
“We can never be that great,” Robert said.  
“Oh my god, guys; drop this ‘woo is us’ act and start acting the best you know you guys are.”  
“It’s not that easy-“

“Stop it! Just guys get over it.” They walked into the choir room and it was trashed! “…or we can just…you know what…” she turns to them. “…or we can just fight back. I’ll give you guys the details.” She turned around and got a look of the choir room and then walked off.  
 

Will was grading papers on the kitchen table when Christina ran to him and pushed his papers to the end of the table.  
“Groups,” she said. He gave her a confused look and she just kept staring at him.  
“Wait…what,” he asked, still confused.  
“Boy/Girl groups; for example Nsync, Spice Girls…groups that tweens like One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer…”  
“What about them?”  
“It should be our lesson for the week; to get pumped up for regionals!”  
“Um…ok?” Will is shocked by the fact that Christina wants to actually help out with the glee club.  
“Great…because then we can show those Vocal Adrenaline wannabes who are the badasses here.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“They came into our auditorium and their ring leader ‘Sun’ or ‘Snow’ or whatever weather name she has, started claiming how they will beat us; and I’m here to give them the same medicine back.”  
“Chris-“  
“-Oh don’t pull the ‘don’t fight fire with fire’ crap; because I know, BUT this is somewhat, not really, of a friendly confrontation-”  
“-But-“  
“-No buts, Dad; we’re doing this! Seriously you should be proud.” She scoffs and runs to her room.

“-What just happened…?”  
 

“This week lesson is: ‘Groups’,” Will said as he wrote the word on the board.  
“Elaborate,” Clara said.  
“Girl/Boy groups; like for example One Direction and Spice Girls.”  
“One Direction; Aw, hell no.”  
“It doesn’t have to do One Direction, Clara. So you guys can make your groups and we’ll present; plus we’ll do a group number at the end of the week.”  
“Don’t we always?”  
“So get together and figure it out.” Everyone got in their own groups and discussed ideas. Christina grabbed both Clara and Clarice and took them to a corner of the choir room.  
“We’re bringing ‘CCC’ back,” Christina stated.  
“What,” Clara said.  
“Really,” Clarice asked, excited.

“Yeah…I have the perfect song…”  
 

Holly was teaching a math class at McKinley for the week and it was kind of stressful week. No reason why; it just was. She was cleaning the whiteboard for the day; when she heard a voice.  
“Long time, no see,” a familiar voice said. Holly turned around and saw Dustin Goolsby at the classroom door.  
“What do you want, Goolsby,” she asked, annoyed.  
“Did you hear?”  
“Hear what?”  
“I’m coaching Vocal Adrenaline again.”  
“Sucks to suck,” she replied while finishing the white board.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure.”  
“…and why is that?”  
“…Because we are going to win…again.”  
“Do you have to be good to win, though?”  
“Funny…and when was the last time the ‘No Directions’ won?”  
“Sectionals last November; to be exact.”  
“Doesn’t mean you’ll win Regionals…you know that, right?”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Dustin smirked at her comment.  
“You know…I’m still single.”  
“You know that I’m married and have two kids.”  
“So? I’ve been with many married women before.”  
“Oh, well in that case….NO!”  
Will walked into the classroom to get Holly for the day; when he saw her and Dustin were talking.  
“Why the hell you doing here,” he said, defensively.  
“I was telling your ‘person’ here that: you guys need to watch out because we’re going to win Regionals.”  
“…And what makes you so sure about that…” Will asked, still looking like a dog protecting his area.  
“Winners win; losers lose…it is textbook.”  
“You’re wrong…you’re going down.”  
“We’ll see about that.” He left the room.  
“Nothing happens,” Holly said as Will looked at her.

“I know…” he replied.  
 

“Who wants to go first,” Will asked his students. Beth, Gina, & Allison get up and went to the front of the choir room. “Ok…” Will said as he sat down.  
(Beth):  
Caught you red handed like a criminal  
You got some company I should've known  
Yeah, I bet she's sweet but she'll never be like me, no.  
   
Keep them boots and my daisy dukes  
'Cause that's all that I'm leaving you  
Revenge ain't sweet so watch me get nasty, yeah  
   
Oh, I didn't mean to impose  
On your little candle light dinner date  
No, you shouldn't have left your keys right by the door  
Heels to the steel watch me drive it away  
   
(Gina):  
Now I'm crazy 180 spinning 360 flipping I'm on a mission  
To burn this love right to the ground  
You better hold your breath as I'm turning  
Smashing the hood it's over for good  
I'm pulling the e-brake on you now  
Pulling the e-brake now  
(pull, pull, pulling on the e-brake X3) now  
   
(Allison):  
You had yourself a real corvette  
Revved up and faster than a leer jet  
With the drop top down and booming system  
   
Tell me what are you gonna do  
Now that I up and left you  
With a broken heart and jacked ignition  
   
Oh, I didn't mean to impose  
On your little candle light dinner date  
No, you shouldn't have left your keys right by the door  
Heels to the steel watch me drive it away  
   
(All):  
Now I'm crazy 180 spinning 360 flipping I'm on a mission  
To burn this love right to the ground  
You better hold your breath as I'm turning  
Smashing the hood it's over for good  
I'm pulling the e-brake on you now  
Pulling the e-brake now  
(pull, pull, pulling on the e-brake X3) now  
   
Got one hand on the wheel the other one shifting gear  
Oh, the tank's on empty now  
The wheels are burning out, oh yeah  
   
(oh-oh oh-oh breakdown)  
   
Now I'm crazy 180 spinning 360 flipping I'm on a mission  
To burn this love right to the ground  
You better hold your breath as I'm turning  
Smashing the hood it's over for good  
I'm pulling the e-brake on you now  
Pulling the e-brake  
(pull, pull, pulling on the e-brake X3) now  
   
(oh-oh oh-oh....)  
 

Everyone clapped at the end of their performance; whilst they bowed (preferably Beth taking an extra bow).  
 

   
Outside of Carmel High School were Christina, Clara, and Clarice.  
 “What the hell we doing, Schuester,” Clara asked with disdain.  
 “Payback, duh,” Christina replied like it was nothing.  
 “We could get arrested,” Clarice said.  
“No, we won’t.”  
 “Going to trash their choir room, cars and possibly the auditorium has ‘criminal activity’ written all over it.”  
“Eh, get over it, Goody-two-shoes.” Christina started to pick lock the door to the school.  
“How the hell do you know how to pick-lock,” Clara asked.  
“YouTube…” She successfully opens the door and waved the others to follow. They headed towards the choir room. “…OK, Clara, you get the cars-“ Clara nods and heads back outside. “-Clarice-“  
“No.”  
“You didn’t even hear what I said for you to do!”  
“I still don’t know why the hell I decided to tag along-“  
“You can pick auditorium or lookout.”  
“Grrr…lookout…” she heads to the door.  
“Good girl.”  
“I Heard that!”  
“Shhh…” Christina started “destroying” the choir room. She shredded their music sheets—not that they needed it—and started hiding their trophies when she heard voices including Clarice’s.

  
_“Nothing is going on here, sir_ ,” she heard Clarice say. _Dammit, it’s security…_  
 

“What do you have to say for yourself,” Will Schuester sternly asked his daughter in the Principal office the next day.  
“I was doing what was to be done,” she answered. Will looked down to the floor, pissed. “…and to be fair…all I did was shred music sheets…”  
“Our trophies are missing,” Goolsby added.  
“Check your office, smart one…”  
“That’s enough, Christina,” Principal Figgins said. “This is the third time you are suspended which puts you in automatic expulsion.”

“They trashed our choir room…why the hell they are not getting charged and/or getting suspended…that is bull! OH WAIT, I know why because they’re ‘Vocal Adrenaline’ the cream of the crop; the rulers of the show choir world or whatever…like I said that’s BULL!” she gets up and starts heading out, but turns around and said: “…So I can’t be expelled for showing the crap that goes on…see you in the halls.” She left the room.

[Christina; Clarice; Clara:]  
Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby, I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
[Robert:]  
OK, I tell her to bring it back like she left something  
Bring it bring it back like she left something  
In the club with the lights off  
Whatchu acting shy for?  
[Christina:]  
Just gimme you, just gimme you  
Just gimme you, that's all I wanna do  
And if what they say is true  
If it's true, I might give me to you  
I may talk a lot of stuff  
Guaranteed, I can back it up  
I think I'm a call you bluff  
Hurry up, I'm waitin' out front  
[Clarice:]  
Uh huh you see me in the spotlight  
"Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh show me what you got  
Come and make it worth my while  
Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby, I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
 

Afterward, everyone clapped.  
 

Vocal Adrenaline was rehearsing in their auditorium; when the New Directions walked in and looked at them. They stop when they saw them.  
“Wow,” Raine said. “Isn’t it the ‘No Directions’. Came to give in?”  
“Never,” Christina replied.  
“Then why are you here?”  
“To show you up; like you did to us.” They head up to the stage and Vocal Adrenaline head to the seats.  
(New Directions):  
You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round [2x]  
   
Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk  
We gotta have that funk [2x]  
   
La, la, la, la, la  
Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, owww [2x]  
   
You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round [2x]  
   
Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk  
We gotta have that funk [2x]  
   
La, la, la, la, la  
Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, owww [2x]  
   
We're gonna turn this mother out [2x]  
   
You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round [2x]  
   
Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk  
We gotta have that funk  
   
Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk (let us in we'll tear this mother out)  
We gotta have that funk [2x]  
   
Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk  
We gotta have that funk  
   
Ow, we want the funk (we're gonna turn this mother out)  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk (we're gonna turn this mother out)  
We gotta have that funk [2x]  
   
Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk (let us in we'll tear this mother out)  
We gotta have that funk [2x]  
   
Ow, we want the funk  
Give up the funk

Ow, we need the funk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Please review and sorry if the lyrics were too long…remember I don’t own them.


	22. Regionals Here We Come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Glee: TNG…  
> The New Directions were preparing for regionals when Vocal Adrenaline “pranked” them and performed a song to “funk them out”.  
> Britney gets annoyed by her mother constantly helping her.  
> New Direction hasn’t won regionals for 16 years.  
> AND THAT’S WHAT YOU MISSED ON TNG!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it; the season finale! I would like to start by saying thanks for reading this story and enjoying it; it means a lot! I do have some questions for you guys at the end so look for it! Other than that thanks again!  
> I’m also taking prompts on my Tumblr for one-shots for Glee, Grey’s & Girl Meets World. They can be of this story for your favorite characters and/or my other stories. The user is girlmeetsjosephinewilson!

Will wrote “REGIONALS” on the whiteboard and turned around. “It’s finally here…REGIONALS!!” Everyone clapped and hollered. “It’s time for picking song selections.” Mr. Schue looked around the room. “Any suggestions?”  
“I still like to propose that One Direction option again,” Beth said.  
“Why the hell didn’t you do it last week for that crap of a lesson,” Clara asked.  
“Does it matter? I think we should do 1D.”  
“I’d rather repeat ‘Dance Week’ than do One Direction.”  
“Ok, guys, settle down,” Mr. Schue stepped in. “Beth, we’ll put it in consideration; any more suggestions?” Annabel raised her hand. “Yes, Annabel?”  
“My parents told me they did original songs one year; and a different year. How about…we do one of their songs?” Annabel suggested.

“Um, that’s great; but which song?”  
 

Britney was working on her homework at the kitchen table when Holly walked in with her bag.  
“Hey, Brit,” she said to her youngest.  
“Hey, mom,” she said, her eyes glued to her work.  
“You know we haven’t done anything together in forever.” Britney looked at her mother.  
“Um, ok…”  
“Want to do something, Saturday?”  
“Isn’t that regionals?”  
“Something after or before or we don’t have to go…”

“I want to go…they actually made it for once.” Britney gathered her stuff from the table and went to her room. Holly sighed.  
 

“Besides doing that original song; we should do covers still…mix it up a little,” Annabel suggested to Mr. Schue after rehearsal the next day.  
“That’s a great idea, Annabel,” he answered. “Want to do a solo?” Annabel was shocked.  
“Uh…sure; that is great!”  
“We’ll decide the song during rehearsal tomorrow.” He walks out. Annabel was beaming all the way to her locker and went to open it; when Christina came over.  
“Why are you happy,” she asks, curiously.  
“I got a solo,” Annabel squealed like she saw a member of her favorite boyband.  
“What,” Christina said, stern.  
“Yeah, I’m so excited; my parents are going to be so proud-“  
“-Why the hell do you get a solo; you can’t even sing!” Annabel was stunned.  
“I-I-I-I’m alright-“  
“Why do you get one? Why does he always pick everyone over me?” Annabel just stared at Christina. _Obviously, she feels like she doesn’t get enough attention_ , she thought.  
“Chris-“

“-Just forget it; congrats.” Christina walked off and Annabel watched her.  
 

Britney was sitting at a lunch table with Sean.  
“She keeps bugging to hang out,” Britney stated.  
“She just wants to spend time with her daughter,” He replied. “I wish my dad would spend time with me.”  
“Why doesn’t he?”  
“He walked out on us when I was two.”  
“Why did he?”  
“I don’t know; haven’t seen him…well…ever. I don’t even know what he looks like.”  
“Did you know my dad walked out on his ex-wife to be with my mom?”  
“Um…ok?”  
“I just met my half-brother for the first time on Valentine’s Day.”  
“Is he a nice guy?”  
“I guess; I haven’t really talked to him.”  
“Oh…anyway, just spend time with your mom; it’ll be beneficial in the long run.”

“Ok…” Britney just kept eating.  
 

Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room and said: “Ok, guys; let’s get started.” He set down his stuff on the piano. “I had to pick the soloist for Regionals and-“ he stopped when he saw Annabel raise her hand. “-yes, Annabel?”  
“I like to nominate someone for the solo.”  
“W-what-“  
“Please?”  
“Fine; who do you ‘nominate’?”  
“I nominate Christina.” Everyone—including Christina—gave Annabel a weird look.  
“You nominate who,” Christina asked.  
“I said you.”  
“But…why? I’ve been awful to you.”  
“You deserve it; plus you sang the solo at sectionals and we won.”  
“Does anyone want to object,” Mr. Schue asked the whole choir. No one had raised their hands or objected. “Ok, Christina is our new soloist.”  
After the bell rang, Christina went up to Annabel to her locker.  
“Why,” she asked her.  
“You really deserved it, Chris,” Annabel said, honestly.  
“Was it because I got pissed at you yesterday? I didn’t mean any of it-“  
“-No it wasn’t…what’s wrong?”  
“N-nothing, it’s just…” she looked around to see if anyone is standing near earshot and whispered: “I have stage fright.”  
“Since when; you were the captain of the cheerios and you sang perfectly at sectionals!”  
“I was around people both times and plus my dad almost died around sectionals…I was too emotional…”  
“You can do great; if only you believe in yourself.”  
“Why don’t you do the same and get back your solo?”  
“I don’t deserve it…ok? Just take it…if you need help…I’m here.”

“Uh…sure; great, thanks.”  
 

Annabel was helping set dinner up with her mom and dad (Rachel & Finn).  
“What song are you singing for your solo,” Rachel asked her daughter.  
“Yeah, about that…I’m not doing it anymore.”  
“What,” Rachel stopped setting up and looked at her daughter. “Did Mr. Schuester give it away?”  
“NO, Mom; I gave it to Christina.”  
“Why would you give that away?”  
“Mom…she deserves it.”  
“She is your bully!”  
“Not anymore…MOM it is O-K.”  
“Rach, it's fine…she doesn’t need to have every solo,” Finn added.  
“She’s never had one and probably never will now.” Annabel sighed at Rachel’s comment.  
“Rachel.”  
“I still love you, honey.”

“I know,” Annabel replied. “Love you too.” Annabel hated when her mom gets like this. She tries to make her happy, but she feels like she doesn’t.  
 

Holly had picked up Britney and they were in the car. Britney was looking out the window in her own little world; when Holly coughed trying to get Britney’s attention.  
“You ok, mom,” Britney asked, worried.  
“Yeah,” Holly said. “Just wondering if you thought about hanging out this Saturday?”  
“What about regionals?”  
“We can still go, but that’s not until the afternoon.”  
“Sure, mom; let’s, uh, do something.”

“Great,” Holly smiled. Britney looked outside the window and sighed.  
 

It’s regionals time! All three groups were in their respective dressing rooms. Christina was in the  
New Directions’ dressing room, pacing nervously.  
“You ok, Christina,” Annabel asked.  
“No, I am not ok,” she admitted. “I can’t do this!”  
“You’ve done it before and you were fine!”  
“I wasn’t focused on it at the time because my dad was in the hospital.”  
“You can do it; believe me.”  
“Look, why did you really give me this solo? You know I have stage fright do you?”  
“I told the truth before: ‘because you deserved it’; also I didn’t know you have stage fright…you perform in front of school all the time for cheerleading.”  
“Yeah, after I have a panic attack for like hours!” Christina sat down and holds her stomach and looked in the mirror. “I need food.”  
“You don’t need food,” her dad said.  
“I need a Big Mac, because I’m nervous, father.”  
“Chris.” He looked at her. “Eat a granola bar they set out in here.” Christina rolled her eyes and grabbed one and ate it.  
_“Welcome to the Regionals Championship for Show Choirs of America”_ the announcer proudly announced. “ _Our panel of judges is Rod Remington; Jane Everson; & Miss Lima: Rae Parkinson! First up is: Vocal Adrenaline!!” _Raine went to the center of the stage and started singing.  
_When I was young_  
_I never needed anyone_  
_And making love was just for fun_  
_Those days are gone_  
_Livin' alone_  
_I think of all the friends I've known_  
_When I dial the telephone_  
_Nobody's home_  
   
_All by myself_  
_Don't wanna be_  
_All by myself_  
_Anymore_  
Everyone clapped after the song; then the music came on again.  
   
_Red One_  
_Konvict_  
_Gaga (oh, yeah)_  
   
_I've had a little bit too much, much_  
_All of the people start to rush._  
_Start to rush by._  
_A dizzy twister dance_  
_Can't find my drink or man._  
_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone._  
   
_What's going on, on the floor?_  
_I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore._  
_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_  
_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright._  
   
_Just dance. Gonna be okay._  
_Da-doo-doo-doo_  
_Just dance. Spin that record babe._  
_Da-doo-doo-doo_  
_Just dance. Gonna be okay._  
_Duh-duh-duh-duh_  
_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._  
_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalog._  
_Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw._  
_And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a car_  
_I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and latch onto it until tomorrow, yeah_  
_Shorty I can see that you got so much energy_  
_The way you twirling up them hips 'round and 'round_  
_And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_  
_In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down._

The song ended and they had a standing ovation.

In their dressing room, Christina was pacing back and forth—still—and she was trying to calm her anxiety down. _You can do this, Christina,_ she told herself. _You’re great at this!_  
  
_“Coming up next from Westerville, Ohio; it’s the Warblers,”_ The announcer announces.  
Christina sighed. _One more set…you can do this._  
_The power lines went out_  
_And I am all alone_  
_But I don't really care at all_  
_Not answering my phone_  
_All the games you played_  
_The promises you made_  
_Couldn't finish what you started_  
_Only darkness still remains_  
   
_Lost sight_  
_Couldn't see_  
_When it was you and me_  
   
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright_  
_Lost sight_  
_Couldn't see_  
_When it was you and me_  
   
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright_  
After the Warblers performed “Candles”; they performed “Raise Your Glass”.  
_Right, right, turn off the lights_  
_We're gonna lose our minds tonight_  
_What's the deal, yo?_  
_I love when it's all too much_  
_5 a.m. turn the radio up_  
_Where's the rock 'n roll?_  
   
_Party crasher, panty snatcher_  
_Call me up if you're a gangsta_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?_  
   
_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be, never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Oh great! My glass is empty_  
_That sucks!_  
   
_So if you're too school for cool_  
_(I mean)_  
_And you're treated like a fool_  
_(You're treated like a fool)_  
_You can choose to let it go_  
_We can always, we can always party on our own_  
   
_So raise your_  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be, never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_

Everyone clapped and cheered.  
 

Christina was the only one on stage, with the curtains closed. She sighed.  
_“And now from Lima, Ohio: The New Directions!”_  
Christina sighed again. For a second, felt more like a year; there was no sound; like she was the only person on Earth. _I can do this._  
Music started playing and the curtain came up:  
_If God had a name, what would it be?_  
_And would you call it to his face,_  
_If you were faced with Him in all His glory?_  
_What would you ask if you had just one question?_  
Then the others came on stage and started singing along.  
_And yeah, yeah, God is great_  
_Yeah, yeah, God is good_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_What if God was one of us?_  
_Just a slob like one of us?_  
_Just a stranger on the bus_  
_Trying to make His way home?_  
The song ended and there were claps and cheers.  
_yeah, you may think that I’m a zero_  
_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_  
_Probably started off like me_  
_You may say that I’m a freakshow (I don’t care)_  
_But, hey, give me just a little time_  
_I bet you’re gonna change your mind_  
   
_All of the dirt you’ve been throwin’ my way_  
_It ain’t so hard to take, that’s right_  
_‘Cause I know one day you’ll be screamin’ my name_  
_And I’ll just look away, that’s right_  
   
_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
_Baby, I don’t care_  
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
_You wanna be_  
_You wanna be_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_  
   
_Push me up against the locker_  
_And hey, all I do is shake it off_  
_I’ll get you back when I’m your boss_  
_I’m not thinkin’ ’bout you haters_  
_‘Cause hey, I could be a superstar_  
_I’ll see you when you wash my car_  
   
_All of the dirt you’ve been throwin’ my way_  
_It ain’t so hard to take, that’s right_  
_‘Cause I know one day you’ll be screamin’ my name_  
_And I’ll just look away, that’s right_  
   
_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
_Baby, I don’t care_  
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
_You wanna be_  
_You wanna be_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_

They received a standing ovation.  
 

All the teams were on the stage waiting to hear the results. Annabel grabbed Christina’s hand and looked at her with encouragement.  
“You did great,” Annabel said. “There was nothing to worry about.”  
“Thanks,” Christina said. “But let go of my hand; people will think we were together or something.” They let go hands. A woman came on the stage with envelopes.  
“Hi,” she said. “I have the envelopes for 3rd & 1st place.” She opens one. “The second runner-up of the 2025 Midwest Ohio Regionals Competition is…” she looks down to the envelope and then looked up. “…the Warblers!” Everyone clapped including New Directions & Vocal Adrenaline. “Now-“ the crowd calmed down. “-the winner of the 2025 Midwest Ohio Regionals is…Vocal Adrenaline!” Everyone stood up and clapped and cheered.

The New Directions just looked sad and sadly hugged each other. Christina looked down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was season one of Glee: TNG!! Sorry for the long wait! Next season I’m thinking of not including a lot (most) of the lyrics. Please tell me what you think! Review!


End file.
